A Bucket List
by The Promised Ones
Summary: Merlin is dying of an unknown terminal illness that even his magic cannot cure. Arthur had him devise a bucket list and is very enthusiastic to help him complete every single thing on the list, no matter how hard or how stupid it may be. MERTHUR
1. Cancer

**So as you all know I have returned to writing fanfiction and my newest obsession is Merlin and it had quickly become one of my favorite fandoms. Well...i wouldn't consider it new as the show had been around for a while but I have only recently discovered it on netflix and the ending KILLED ME. So now that Arthur and Merlin's story is over, it comes great pleasure for me to place their character in a different story so that their story may continue in our imaginations...**

 **A Bucket List**

 **Merlin is dying of an unknown terminal illness that even his magic cannot cure. Arthur had him devise a bucket list and is very enthusiastic to help him complete every single thing on the list, no matter how hard or how stupid it may be. EVENTUAL MERxTHUR and crippling angst towards the end of the story.**

* * *

 **Chapter 1**

"Arthur, breakfast!"

Merlin tugged the dusty curtains sideways allowing some sunshine through the dirty windows. Arthur groaned behind him and buried himself deeper into the sheets. The prince was too tired from last nights training to be up so early in the morning, but Merlin was not having it. After all, it is his 20th birthday today and Arthur had promised to him that this would be the only day they would do whatever Merlin wanted. So an early start would mean a longer day to be able to do just that.

"Rise and shine! Look, I made some beans, poached eggs and some sugared bacon." Merlin proudly presented his ideal breakfast to Arthur's dismay.

"Merlin, I like my eggs scrambled, procuitto instead of bacon and I hate beans. To think that you have been my servant for god knows how long and you managed to bring me stuff I don't even eat! Sometimes I wonder why I still keep you around." Arthur grumpily muttered.

Merlin scoffed and took a bite of the bacon. If this was any normal day, Arthur would've punished him with target practice. But obviously, this day is a curveball to the spoilt prince's face.

"What do you mean, Arthur? I didn't say the breakfast was for you. It's for me! Don't tell me you forgot."

Then it hit Arthur. 'Of course' he thought...it is his birthday today. But surely that didn't mean that Merlin could forget to feed him.

"Well...Merlin, did you at least bring up MY breakfast?"

Merlin paused halfway through the pot of beans and stared at the prince for a bit.

"...of course not you prat it is my day and you said I would be free of all duties." he said in triumph. Today is his only day off afterall.

Arthur sighed in annoyance and heaved himself off the bed.

"I swear Merlin if the things you have planned for today are more ridiculous than what we had done for your birthday last year we are never celebrating your birthday again!"

Merlin thought that was definitely understandable as last year, Merlin wanted to see the largest cow in the whole land. Sadly, this cow was all the way in Southampton which was nearly a 2 day ride away if they were to continue non stop. Nevertheless, Arthur was still willing to do it although realistically, their journey time would be at least a week. They had stopped by every tavern on the way to rest but Merlin had decided to have a bit of fun gambling. He had won every single round which fueled the opposing men with frustration and eventually, Merlin and Arthur were banned. 29 taverns in total they were banned from. Although, one tavern didn't ban them for ridding the consumers from their money, it was due to Arthur accidentally seducing the bar keeper's daughter which ended with Arthur's left ring finger being broken. And through all the hardship they had faced, upon arrival at Southampton, the largest cow which stood at 5"3 ft and 6ft long, had died. Apparently, news that Arthur was riding towards Southampton had been announced by a courier a week before and they had killed the cow in order for a feast. To make up for Merlin's disappointment, he was given a drawing of a cow and a 'to scale' of him next to it for comparison.

From that day forward, Merlin promised no repeats of what had happened on his 19th birthday. However, the story proved quite entertaining to Uther and other castle workers. It shall not be easily forgotten.

Arthur briskly walked out of his chamber and into the kitchen to fetch the food he preferred: scrambled eggs with hollandaise sauce, proscuitto wrapped on breadsticks and some edamame beans from the oriental lands. He could force feed this to Merlin if he could to 'refine' his taste buds but then again, Merlin had the taste buds of a pig.

Whilst the prince ate his meal in the dining hall, he had came to sudden realisation that he was forgetting one major component in honor of Merlin's 20th birthday: The Cake. He remembered last year's cake. Merlin had hated it as it wasn't made by the prince himself and was made through the 'help' of Guinevere. 'Help' meaning that Guinevere made the cake. Although that didn't mean that Guinevere's cake was bad. In fact, it was delicious but Arthur had promised him last year that he would make a cake specially for that occasion. The prince however gave into laziness and begged Gwen to make a second cake for him.

Arthur face palmed himself mentally. How could he forget? He peered at the sundial right out the window and found it to be half way through prime. Knowing Merlin, he would probably want to get going as soon as possible. The prince left his unfinished food on the table and decided to get started on the cake before Merlin finishes getting ready. He made his way to the castle kitchens to find it absolutely busy. He elevated himself on his heels to spot the head cook Braith.

"Braith? Are there any vacant ovens?" Arthur asked.

Braith gave him a puzzled look. Arthur in the kitchen was never something she was expecting to witness. Ever.

"Sure, love. Just in that small corner over there. What are you needing it for?"

"I'm going to try and make Merlin a cake."

Braith snorted and entertained the thought. "Well, good luck with that your highness."

Arthur has no culinary experience as he had always had his cooks cooking for him. Today would be the only exception. If Merlin didn't like it, then tough as he was asking for it.

.

.

.

.

One and a half hourglass into baking and chill, Arthur had concluded that maybe cakes were probably not his forte. He looked through the oven doors in pure disappointment. His cacao cake refused to rise.

"URGH!" the prince grunted and leaned his head on the oven door. Just then, Merlin appeared behind him.

"So you see all of our struggles when we try and bake you a cake on your birthday." Merlin teased.

"Oh shut up Merlin! This was my first trial and I'll have you know it may not have risen to the height I was expecting it to be but I promise you, it will be the best cake you ever taste."

Merlin laughed. "Well, I'll be the judge of that!"

Arthur pulled out the cake and attempted to slide it off the tray as neatly as he could. But the cake was disobedient and fell apart as soon as he had placed it on a serving platter.

"Oh for fucks sake!" Arthur groaned and threw his hands up in the air in defeat. "How the hell do you people do this?"

"Perhaps you should appreciate us a bit more, Arthur." Merlin replies smirking. He grabs a spoon and tries Arthur's 'cake'. To his surprise, the cake was not that bad. He gave Arthur a playful pat on the back "It's actually not bad."

Arthur grabs a spoon and digs in himself. "Hey...I might actually have talent in cooking."

Merlin scoffed and grinned sarcastically. "Nah. The next time you may kill someone."

"Oh please, Merlin. Don't put my goals at stake! I would never discourage you from anything."

"Oh really..." Merlin challenged. Arthur and his Father had passionately discouraged magic from Camelot which plays an important role in Merlin's life. Merlin however let that thought slip and focused on today.

"Today I want to drive a ship"

Arthur was in between a bite of his cake before it quickly slid down his throat causing him to choke a bit. His blue eyes in disbelief when Merlin gave his suggestion.

"A ship? Really? You can't even properly control your own movements!"

"Ah! Did you not say that you won't discourage me from anything?" Merlin snapped back quickly leaving Arthur speechless.

Arthur sighed and prayed to the heavens that the gods do not allow Merlin to destroy the only ship he owns.

"...Fine then!"

.

.

.

Guinevere and Morgana had decided to come along to celebrate Merlin's birthday. Gwen had made Merlin a strawberry and blueberry cake and Morgana had knitted him a new scarf for the winter. The scarf deemed to be a bit too long for Merlin's liking but appreciated the maiden's effort. Merlin also appreciated Arthur's effort at the cake although it had failed. But a part of him found it too hard to say so and that reason was still unknown. Maybe it was because Arthur was already so full of himself that it probably wasn't needed.

Upon arrival at the shores of Goldcliff, Arthur's ship was not what Merlin had imagined it to be. Merlin expected it to be a bit bigger. Instead, it resembled more a gunboat ship.

"The hell is this?" Merlin questioned in disappointment.

Arthur rolled his eyes and gave him the obvious answer. "...My ship?"

Merlin eyed it, walked its diametre then stopped at the entering point. Even Gwen and Morgana stood silent in disappointment.

"O don't act like a brat now, Merlin. Even I don't get the best of the best and I'm the prince." Arthur broke the silence and lead the three into the ship.

Gwen and Morgana situated themselves at the front of the ship nervously sipping the packed wine and rum in hopes that Merlin doesn't sink the ship. Merlin caught the girls drinking wine and suddenly, the inner alcoholic in him was willing to come out.

"Ooh Morgana, Gwen, what age wine did you bring?"

Morgana quickly shoved the wine out of Merlin's sight. "Merlin! You're driving the boat remember?"

Arthur swooped in and wrapped his arm around Merlin's frail shoulders. "You can think about wine after we have completed your birthday wish."

He lead the boy in front of the steering wheel. "This, Merlin, is a steering wheel and that lever behind you lifts the anchor from below so that you can move the ship."

Merlin nodded and activated the lever. The anchor itself was quite heavy, but Merlin managed as the anchor wasn't as heavy enough for that particular ship.

"Okay now try turning the steering wheel."

Merlin clasped his hands on the wooden frames of the wheel and attempted to turn. He grunted and tried to turn the wheel with all his strength but to no avail. Arthur rolled his eyes and brought his hands on top of Merlin's own hands.

"Oh for god's sake Merlin. It isn't that hard." Arthur remarked as he helped guide Merlin's hands to turn the ship. The ship had finally started moving after a couple of minutes trying to make it move.

"See, Merlin? Now try move the ship by yourself."

Merlin felt fatigued afterwards as he had to expel so much energy just so that he could turn the wheel. He knew something was not right.

"Merlin?"

His eyes blinked multiple times. And every blink caused his vision to become hazier.

"Merlin? Are you alright?"

His head grew heavy, eyelids giving up. Merlin fought to keep his consciousness. But soon his eyelids had dropped and his body thudded to the floor.

Arthur's eyes widened in horror as he watched the boy fall. He knelt to the ground and cradled the boy's body.

"Merlin!?"

He placed his hand on his forehead to check for fever. All seemed normal. Maybe Merlin was just so overwhelmed that he was driving the ship. It was only then the prince realised once he had hugged the boy closer, his frame is dangerously thin, his cheeks had sunken and his cheeks had lost its pinkish tint. Something was clearly not right.

"Gwen! Morgana! Help!"

The two girls rushed to Arthur and Merlin's side and were in the same shock as Arthur. Morgana quickly gathered the horses and their belongings while Gwen assisted Arthur in mounting Merlin's unconscious body onto Arthur's horse. The four rode back into Camelot in hopes that Gaius may have an answer to this.

.

.

.

.

"Gaius!"

Arthur burst through Gaius' door carrying Merlin's unconscious form. Gaius', alarmed at his nephews unconsciousness, hastily rushed to the prince and helped him settle Merlin onto the table.

"Gaius, I have no idea what had happened! He was fine this morning. But now.." Arthur failed to finish his sentence as he examined the boy's small body. He had never taken into account Merlin's dramatic and fast weightloss. Watching his friend, lying on a table looking as sickly as ever struck a sinew in the prince's heart. He held back a few tears and composed himself.

Gaius knew that Merlin ate like a pig, so eating problems were out of question for his weightloss. For so long, Gaius had dismissed it as hormonal changes causing the boy to quickly drop weight. Then, a small drop of blood oozed from the boy's mouth. Gaius' eyes widened.

"No way..." he muttered to himself.

Arthur looked at Gaius, just as concerned.

"What was that?"

Gaius paused for a moment. He knew exactly what this could be. But it can't be! Merlin is so young! He ushered the prince out of the room for Merlin's privacy. Gaius took a deep breath before removing Merlin's tunic top bracing himself for what was about to be revealed.

Small abnormal lumps scattered all over the boy's pectoral areas. His ribcage was protruding, skin discolored, there were random bruising on his arms and back. It was worse than Gaius had thought. He had heard of this disease as it had affected many people before. But this disease is known to have no known cures. The most intelligent physicians also had no way of telling how this disease had started.

'This was it' Gaius thought. Merlin is going to die.

* * *

 **Just incase you guys want to know, the disease Merlin has in this story is cancer.**

 **I promise to update this at least every week as I am bursting with ideas right now.**


	2. Bucket List

**A Bucket List**

 **Merlin is dying of an unknown terminal illness that even his magic cannot cure. Arthur had him devise a bucket list and is very enthusiastic to help him complete every single thing on the list, no matter how hard or how stupid it may be. EVENTUAL MERxTHUR and crippling angst towards the end of the story.**

 **In this story, Merlin hasn't met Freya yet so he hasn't had his first kiss...there will also be some skyrim landmarks as the map of camelot, caerleon and cenred are still unfamiliar to me also it appears that Merlin had already visited every single landmark onthose kingdoms.**

* * *

 **Chapter 2**

Arthur awoke in the afternoon next day for the first time. He had hardly gotten much sleep after what had occur the day before. Merlin may be annoying and probably the most insulting servant in the castle yet he occupies a space in the prince's heart. He misses their morning banter already. Arthur stretched his arms and forced himself to dress. Hopefully, it wasn't anything serious.

Arthur went down to the kitchen and collected his breakfast. Before leaving, he glanced back and thought 'How about I give him breakfast too? As a sorry attempt for my cake'.

He called out for Braith and requestec sugared bacon, poached eggs and some beans. Luckily, they also had some left over sweet rolls from yesterday. He then hastily made his way to Gaius' chamber and knocked on the door impatiently. Gaius answered the door and let the prince in.

"Where's Merlin? Is he awake?" Arthur set down the food onto the nearby table and headed towards Merlin's room. Gaius quickly grasped onto the prince's forearm and shook his head.

"I think it is best not to disturb him." Gaius suggested.

"Why? Has he not awaken since yesterday? He's been asleep for nearly a whole day he must be up."

"Yes but I'm afraid he is quite ill."

Arthur froze. Surely it can't be that serious.

"How ill? That's impossible he was just normal yesterday and the days before how exactly could it affect him so quickly?"

Gaius sighed and offered a seat to Arthur as he attempted to explain the situation.

"Well sire, I have come with a diagnosis but I am still uncertain as I have only heard very few cases of this. And after examining Merlin yesterday after you left, the symptoms I have found are random bleeding, lumps on his torso, fatigue, weakness, very low body mass and last night he suffered from heavy night sweats."

Arthur looked at Gaius puzzled, not knowing what these mean. Based completely on intuition, he knew it doesnt sound very good.

"So what does this mean, Gaius?"

Gaius took a deep breath before breaking the news to Arthur. Everyone is already aware of the close bond between the prince and the servant and he knows that this will break him as much as it broke Gaius.

"He's dying, Arthur. The cause of this disease is not yet discovered and due to this, we cannot treat him." Gaius' voice broke a bit.

Arthur meanwhile, is speechless or rather emotionless. It was all happening at such an unrealistic pace. Merlin had just been active and playful a few days ago and now he is near his death. A world without Merlin's bubbliness is deemed unimaginable to Arthur. The prince remained silent for a while, still trying to process what Gaius had told him.

"What does that mean?"

Gaius sighed. "It means there is nothing in this world that can cure him. Not even magic as it appears to not be reversible."

The prince shook his head. His heart grew heavy with grief and sadness as reality slowly hit him harshly on the face. His sea blue eyes watered and doing so brought Gaius to tears as well.

"My poor Merlin." the prince muttered over and over. His head hung down to prevent Gaius from seeing him broken. Quickly, he gathered himself together and demanded to just bring the food to Merlin so he could see him anyways.

Arthur peered through the crack of the door just to ensure if his servant was asleep or not. His mood lightened a bit when he saw his servant awake, upright... and shirtless. Only then did Arthur see the true nature of this disease. Purple and blue stained small spots all over the boy's arms and chest. His once glowing skin is dull and transparent. Arthur pushed the door open, frantic to be beside Merlin.

"Here, Merlin. I brought you breakfast. And a sweet roll." Arthur offered. He placed the tray on the boy's lap and sat on the edge of the bed.

"Oh. I see you took initiative today." Merlin seemed surprised at this gesture. Never in a million years would he have thought that Arthur would be the one giving him breakfast in bed. Merlin ate his breakfast in silence with Arthur watching him eat. Occassionaly when the servant would violently cough, Arthur would pat the boy on his back. Arthur winced when he saw the blood trickle from Merlin's mouth. He quickly used his own sleeve to wipe it off Merlin's face.

"Merlin, has Gaius told you what was wrong with you?" Arthur asked.

Merlin nodded. He had come to terms with his mortality months before this incident had happened in fact. He had already first noticed the symptoms around three months before his birthday. First, the weight loss which then lead to fatigue. And then the coughing began, bloodless first. Then once the bleeding started in between coughs, the lumps started to appear. It was one more symptom after another. Yet, Merlin was still able to somewhat function so he shrugged it off and waited for the problems to blow over. But when it appeared that the symptoms were getting worse, Merlin expected the worse to come, and it has come.

"Well...aren't you scared, Merlin?"Arthur prodded, wanting Merlin to speak to him about it.

Merlin set the tray of food to one side. "Of course I am. But what am I to do about it? If it is my time to go then it is my time to go."

Arthur frowned."So you're just going to give up?"

"Well this isn't giving up I'm just accepting my fate."Merlin snapped back.

"No Merlin. Your fate is to be beside me when I become king so you cannot let yourself die!"

"But I seem to have no choice here. You heard Gaius. He is the smartest man I have ever known and even he cannot tell me what exactly this disease is."

Arthur got up from the edge of the bed and paced around the room, all so that Merlin wouldn't be able to see his eyes watering. He placed his hands over his head, with his head hanging low. It killed him inside to see his friend suffering and now being able to do anything about it. The number of times Merlin had saved his life had been countless and now that it is Merlin's life at stake, he cannot do anything. This was simply unfair. Merlin resumed his breakfast, ignoring the prince as distracting as his pacing may be. Pity is the last thing he needs at the moment. Now that he knows his time in the world is running short, he would hate to waste that time feeling sorry for himself. He wanted to go on a final adventure with Arthur. Suddenly, as if Arthur was reading Merlin's mind, Arthur grabbed some paper, ink and a quill. He chucked the equipments at Merlin and simply announced "BUCKET LIST!"

This took Merlin by surprise."...What?"

Arthur took a spare quill and situated himself next to Merlin again. "A bucket list! Now is the time, Merlin, to write down all the things you want to be able to do before the day of your death."

Merlin eyed the prince, still confused. "And how is this going to help me in the long run?"

"We are going to do every single thing on that bucket list because I want to make sure you have done everything you need before you leave this world. Think about it! We only ever do the things you want to do on your birthday, but now we can do it every day!"  
"Until I die?"  
"Yes I promise. And I will be there for you every single day to make sure you complete it."

The pair looked at each other grinning to themselves. And at that brief moment, Merlin had almost forgotten about his condition.

.

.

.

The prince had fallen asleep while Merlin occupied his time making the list. He thought long and hard about what he wanted to do during his last days, also taking into account his illness. Once the list had reached 50, Merlin tugged on the prince's hair to wake him up.

"Arthur, I'm done!"

Arthur rubbed his eyes and leaned his head on the headboard, just above Merlin's head.

"Mmmkay lets check for any silly ones...Woah hold up Merlin...you've never been kissed?"

The younger boy blushed ever so slightly. "Well...no. But I will be forever in your depth if you make that happen-"

"EW! No way Merlin I don't want to kiss you! Unless you mean it?-"

"What?"

"What?"

The two boys remained in awkward silence for a few seconds. Both in pure embarrassment.

"Let's forget that ever happened." Arthur says.

"Agreed!"

Arthur continued to read Merlin's list. Most seemed doable, some were utterly bizzare and some could probably get them both killed or hunted down. Then again, this is Merlin's list. Whatever consequences they face will purely be the servants fault.

 _1\. Go to Markarth and steal a centurion model_

 _2\. Programme the centurion and programme it to make cake for Arthur's sake._

 _3\. Food Fight_

 _4\. Make a potion for Arthur's penis._

 _5\. Ride the dragon_

 _6\. Tame a dragon_

 _7\. Be the dragon_

 _8\. Climb the throat of the world._

 _9\. Adopt a dog._

 _10\. Join the Dark Brotherhood and 'accidentally' kill their chief._

 _11\. Eat edamame_

 _12\. Make Arthur as my 'manservant'_

 _13\. Go on a date_

 _14\. Have my first kiss_

 _15\. Lose my virginity_

 _16\. get drunk_

 _17\. Tattoo?_

 _18\. Catch the largest fish_

 _19\. Build a house_

 _20\. Fly_

 _21\. Own a castle_

 _etc..._

 _48\. Steal a sweet roll_

 _married_

 _50\. Die in my lovers arms._

Arthur looked up at a grinning Merlin.

"You do realise you may not have 50 yrs right?" Arthur questioned.

"Yes of course! But all of that is possible I assure you!" Merlin ensured.

"But...are you honestly expecting me to make sure you get married and that you get your own castle? AND WHAT ARE YOU TRYING TO SAY ABOUT MY PENIS?! And the dark brotherhood thing, are you actually serious?"

"Yep!"


	3. Road Trippin'

**A Bucket List**

 **Merlin is dying of an unknown terminal illness that even his magic cannot cure. Arthur had him devise a bucket list and is very enthusiastic to help him complete every single thing on the list, no matter how hard or how stupid it may be. EVENTUAL MERxTHUR and crippling angst towards the end of the story.**

 **Subtle merthur in this chapter**

* * *

 **Chapter 3**

Arthur looked down a the bucket list presented to him. Completing this list is definitely going to be tricky. Merlin is already dying and yet this list may just cut both his and Arthur's life short. Attempting to steal in Markarth would cost Arthur his freedom to pass through that kingdom and depending on the mood of the King, he may either be attacked by the guards or thrown into jail immediately. Furthermore, Centurions are very tricky to steal as they are incredibly heavy. Worse than this, killing the leader of the dark brotherhood is too risky. A large group of highly trained assassins against the prince and a very sick servant boy? 'I don't think so!'

"Uhm. Merlin, can you please reconsider the dark brotherhood leader's murder? Because firstly, I don't want to get killed. And secondly, you're ill." Arthur claimed.

Merlin thought about that one for a brief second before crossing it out and writing a replacement goal:

 _Learn how to play the lute._

Arthur chuckled. "Are you serious? That is just as unrealistic as the previous one!"

Merlin's bottom lip protruded in a pout. "Well its either killing the dark brotherhood or me learning how to woo people with the lute."

Arthur exhaled loudly. "Eh. Fine" he finally concluded. "To start us off, lets do the really easy ones first like...the edamame one. There are some left over from yesterday."

Arthur left the room and quickly grabbed a bowlful of the edamame beans. He returned quickly, plunged the spoon into the bowl and lifted a spoonful of beans and fed Merlin. Merlin chewed the beans slowly, savoring the flavor of each bean.

"Well? What do you think?" Arthur asked.

Merlin gulped down the first spoonful quickly. "Wow thats good!"

Arthur spoon fed him more of the edamame, Merlin slowly struggling to continue eating. The boy began to have problems swallowing, and his jaws began to ache. Then, Merlin felt the food rise up from his stomach to his mouth. He leaned to the side of the bed, grabbed the bucket beneath the bed and threw up the contents of his stomach while Arthur rubbed circles on Merlin's back. He looked at his poor servant in pity. Once Merlin had finished, Arthur wiped the boy's mouth with his own sleeve.

"Merlin, how are you ever going to regain back all the weight you've lost if you can't keep your food down?"

Merlin shrugged. He honestly has no idea. He knows that there is a slim chance of him getting better so he might as well stop trying to regain the weight.

"I don't really have a choice in that sadly." Merlin said.

Arthur decided that maybe feeding him large quantities of food was not a good option at the moment if the boy were to throw it back up. But at least that was one thing off Merlin's bucket list.

A few other of Merlin's goals contained eating other sorts of food he had never tried. Arthur made sure to bring up a platter filled with everything on that list that Merlin wanted to try, in small portions this time to prevent upheaval. Merlin's personal favorite is now the pigeon pie, although it looks completely unappealing. After a very satisfying meal with no throw ups, Merlin finally got up from his bed.

"Well that was 15 things off the bucket list. now we are down to 35." Merlin happily proclaims, stretching his arms up to crack his back.

"Yes, I didn't know you were so food oriented. It's only midnoon as well." Arthur said, glad to see Merlin finally standing up and looking a bit less poorly than last night.

"Actually, to be honest, I feel so much better now. I can feel the energy inside me just waiting to come out! Let's ride for Markarth right this moment!"

Arthur then jolted up from his seated position.

"What? No way, we haven't even prepared our things. I doubt my father would let me go at such short notice and neither would Gaius let you especially with your condition. Can't you wait until tomorrow?" Arthur disproved.

"Oh don't be such a killjoy! I'm dying and I must see this city on a cliff before I die...and the centurion."

Merlin then quickly grabbed a satchel. He began to sort out clothes for the journey and took a handful of the medicine Gaius had fashioned out for him. Afterall, he wanted to make sure that he could enjoy this experience without any technical difficulties. Merlin then paused a bit and looked at the prince.

"Well, Arthur, are you going to sit this one out? Or will you join me on my first and last journey to Markarth?"

Arthur found it hard to reject.

.

.

.

.

.

"Merlin! Remember, drink this vial in the morning and this one in the evening. This will hopefully stop the dizziness you feel. And this green one is for fatigue. It's basically provides you with an energy burst if you feel tired during the day. Oh! And this bright blue one is for your night sweats and..."

All Merlin could do was nod and nod at everything Gaius says. He had run through all the vials he had to drink and by now, has sorted which one is which. He had to drink six vials in total each day. So, one satchel contained his medicine and the other contained personal belongings. Gaius even made extra precautions and enchanted a silver ring for Merlin to wear which is connected to Arthur's current silver ring so whenever Merlin is in trouble, Arthur would sense it and on instinct, rush towards him. Like a tracking device, if you will.

Once Arthur had returned from packing his own items, he alerted Merlin it was time to leave. Merlin and Arthur said their goodbyes to Gaius and left on their journey to Markarth.

The route taken was longer in comparison to last year's journey to Southampton. But Merlin knew this would all be worth it as Markarth (aka. the city of stone) is apparently a very pretty kingdom, hidden away from the others. Very few visit due to its distance being far from all of the other kingdoms but then again, he had thought it would be a waste not visiting after all the things he had heard about it. It was said that it belonged to the dwarves who were responsible for the creation of centurions and other technologically advanced devices. These centurions were programmed to protect the kingdom from outsiders so it would definitely be a difficult task to steal one. Although, Merlin's reason as to why he must steal a centurion is because he had always wanted to take apart the model and figure out how the dwarves had managed to create these. Also, he wanted to reprogram the centurion to carry out other functions like cooking and cleaning, polishing armor so that he doesn't have to, piggyback rides and all sorts of other things.

The journey took three weeks with minimal stop bys at an inn. Markarth was guarded by a gigantic golden gate door, polished to perfection. The two could see their reflections on it. Two of the kingdom's guards approached the pair.

"Arthur Pendragon? We have anticipated your arrival." one of the guards says.

Arthur, once again, is surprised at how they had known. "How in the world-"

"Courier." the other guard quickly replies. "Don't worry, we will open the gates for you, as long as you tell us why exactly you come to this place. Our leader has heard of your name but had never expected you to actually visit one day."

Arthur stuttered for an answer that wasn't 'We need to steal a centurion.'

"We..uhh...on a commission!" he quickly gasped.

Merlin just bobbed his head up awkwardly as if to agree.

The guards looked puzzled. "What type of commission?"

Merlin thought he should come up with something instead of letting Arthur do all the talking.

"Well, it's not serious at all. We just need to purchase a few dresses for Lady Morgana as she had always wanted Markarth's signature golden gowns. Also, I hear that your kingdom is swarming with centurions?"

Arthur facepalmed himself. 'Ohh that was very subtle, Merlin.' he thought to himself.

The guards looked at each other. "We wouldn't say swarming. They were placed in the mines under the city so you don't have to worry about them attacking you. They've remained dormant for some time now so it is a possibility that they ran out of power."

"Ohh...I see." Merlin rubbed his chin with his index finger, proud that he managed to squeeze so much information with very little efforts. After a few extra moments of awkward silences, the guards let the pair into the city.

"Arthur Pendragon, don't be too surprised if no one knows you. The townsfolk have heard very little of Camelot so if anyone becomes too brash towards you, you report it to our Jarl and he will deal with them." the guard warned.

The Golden Gates finally opened, both in anticipation of what to expect.

The golden gate door revealed a beautiful, shining paradise. The entire kingdom was built on a cliff where two waterfalls fell from the very top of where their leader lives down to the very centre of the kingdom keeping the wells brimming with fresh water. The market stalls were heavily stocked with meat produce and vegetables, probably enough to feed everyone in the kingdom 4 times a day. Large stones were carved to create the housing instead of the use of wooden planks like in Camelot. The kingdom wasn't crowded nor was it empty either. The very top of the cliffs were accented with small clouds, as the bottom of the waterfalls were decorated with a miniature rainbow.

The pair stared at this glowing kingdom in awe.

"Wow.." Arthur managed to utter, his blue eyes dreaming out in the open.

"I know..."Merlin replied. If only Camelot were much more like this.

.

.

.

.

.

"Welcome to Silver Blood Inn! Only 10 gold coins for a night!" the gruff hairy inkeeper behind the counter spoke.

"Hello sir. We actually need a room for at least a week if you don't mind." Arthur inquired.

"Oh, well I'll see what available rooms we have." The inkeeper rummaged through a pile of books, trying to find an available room.

Merlin meanwhile, eyed the place. In the indoors, the stone walls were coated in gold. Markarth sure is a wealthy kingdom. Merlin chugged on his water bottle, easing the light headedness.

"I'm sorry, sir. We only have a room with a single bed available. I deeply apologise as I know you were expecting something more extravagant for your honeymoon."

Merlin spat out his drink. Arthur choked on his own spit initiating violent coughing. The pairs' cheeks turned a bright red.

"Oh god no! We aren't like that!" Arthur spat. Then Arthur looked down at his hand and at Merlin's, both with a ring on the left ring finger. He mentally slapped himself.

The inkeeper nervous laughed at the pair in equal embarrassment, giving the key to the two.

"Uhm...right this way gentlemen."

.

.

.

.

.

Dusk had arrived, the two boys were just getting ready for their first proper rest after three weeks of travelling.

"Okay, Merlin. Because you are ill, I'll let you sleep on the bed. But keep in mind that if you weren't it would've been you on the floor so don't feel too special." Arthur chucked a quilted blanket towards Merlin and a pillow.

"Aww thanks Arthur! 10/10 best future king ever!"

Arthur chuckled softly at his servants remark. He assigned himself to a spot next to Merlin's bed and set up his sleeping space. The ground was pure stone, so his back would be aching in the morning. It will be manageable though. Once the boys settled in, Arthur blew out the candle on the end table and snuggled himself deep into the blankets.

.

.

.

.

.

Merlin's night was nearly restless. He would toss and turn on the bed, unable to feel comfortable. It wasn't the night sweats anymore as that symptom had slowly become non existent during the three weeks. Instead, it was the thought that his mortality is coming. In reality, he could leave the world at any moment, at any situation, it could be that night. That scared him senseless. Merlin's movements creaked the bed which woke Arthur up.

Arthur moaned and stretched his body. He got up and found it to still be dark outside.

"Arthur?"

The prince turned and found Merlin to still be awake, the moonlight hitting the servant's face making him look ghostly pale.

"Merlin? Why are you still awake?"

Merlin remained silent, conveying clearly enough with the tears from his eyes that the reality of the situation was finally coming to light.

"Oh no, Merlin. Don't cry!"

Arthur pulled of his shirt, being the only fabric other than the bedsheets that can wipe away his servants tears. He tossed it to Merlin. Merlin wiped his tears away with the prince's shirt. It reeked of musk but in a way, Merlin quite loved the smell.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't be crying." Merlin muttered in between wipes.

Arthur sighed in pity. He had never seen Merlin cry, not even once. The sight of his friend so distraught caused unsettling movements inside him. His heart ached with woe for the boy, his eyes slowly beginning to water but not enough so that they fall.

"What do you want me to do, Merlin?"

Merlin looked up at the prince, half his face hidden by the shirt the prince had handed over.

"Please sleep next to me."

Arthur felt hottness reaching his cheeks. He scratched his head in confusion.

"Are you sure about that?" Arthur double checked.

A small yes escaped Merlin's mouth. Arthur then tucked himself in bed with Merlin, feeling a bit awkward being at such close proximity AND shirtless next to Merlin. Thank god the single bed was large enough to fit them both in and with even just a few centimeters of space in between the two.

"You don't feel weird about this?" Arthur asked.

There was no answer.

Arthur panicked a little and grabbed Merlin's shoulder to face him, but thankfully, the young boy was already peacefully fast asleep.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

 **Thank you to everyone who are reviewing and following/favoriting! Please keep giving me reviews so I know what you all think and what I should improve on or add to the story :)) xx**

 **Also, in the next chapter, I there will be lots of subtle MERHUR while on the quest to find a centurion. :))xxxxx**

 **Le author**


	4. Do you know your enemy?

**qA Bucket List**

 **Merlin is dying of an unknown terminal illness that even his magic cannot cure. Arthur had him devise a bucket list and is very enthusiastic to help him complete every single thing on the list, no matter how hard or how stupid it may be. EVENTUAL MERxTHUR and crippling angst towards the end of the story.**

 **Subtle merthur in this chapter**

* * *

 **Chapter 4**

Dawn approached, sunlight seeping through the curtainless windows directly unto the prince's eyelids. The prince awoke, blinking several times. Merlin was still asleep, facing the wall instead of Arthur, still clutching onto the shirt that was given to him the night before. Arthur allowed him to keep it for the time being and put another shirt on. Quietly, he tiptoed his way out of the room in an effort to not wake the sleeping boy up to get them both some breakfast. Luckily, saving Arthur time from leaving the inn to find an open stall, there was a bar area where food and drink is available inside the inn.

Arthur got the usual, poached eggs, beans and sugared bacon for Merlin. The inn sadly doesn't serve the luxuries that Arthur would usually have so he had to settle with some tuna and bread. Once Arthur had arrived back in their room, Merlin was already up.

"Here you go. I got some breakfast for you. And of course, I made sure it was the usual." Arthur laid down the tray of food on Merlin's lap and took his own food. He sat at the edge of the bed facing Merlin.

"You're only eating that one can of tuna and one slice of bread?" Merlin inquired.

"They didn't have the stuff that there would usually be in the castle kitchen so I didn't want to risk trying some and not liking it." Arthur replied back.

"Well how do you know you don't like it if you haven't tried it?" Merlin then lifted one piece of sugared bacon towards Arthur's face. "At least try some of this."

"Uhm no, Merlin. Bacon looks far too greasy and and disgusting. I refuse your offer for heart problems."

Merlin is persistent, however.

"Do it, Arthur. You won't regret it I promise."

Merlin then forced the bacon on to the prince's mouth in which he had no choice but to part his lips, the bacon touching his tongue for the first time. Surprisingly, Arthur had eaten the whole strip.

"Damn that's good!

"Told you so,"

Once the two finished eating their meal, they gathered the things necessary for venturing into the mines. They rode their horses down to the opening of the mine and settled their horses there. Just from looking at the entrance, one could sense an eerie-like aura radiating from the mine. The dim lighting made it all the more chilling. Upon setting foot into the mine, the pair found it to be deafeningly quiet. No sound being omitted from either two due to fear. Arthur hardly ever displayed fear on his face, this was one of those moments. But deep inside, especially since he was in a foreign land, he was absolutely terrified. There was no predicting what would happen to them.

Suddenly, footsteps not belonging to them bounced of the rocky walls of the mine. Merlin and Arthur could not distinguish where it had come from. The two stood still, Arthur placing his index finger at the centre of his lips and faced Merlin to signal him to remain silent. He stood in front of Merlin, back touching the boy's torso to offer even the slightest bit of comfort.

Then the footsteps happened again, but at a faster pace.

"Who's there?" Arthur spoke lowly.

Multiple footsteps began to sound as the two remained still. Then, the pair found themselves to be surrounded by thieves in leather armor, each one emerging from the shadows one by one. It was clear who their leader was as he was the largest one of all. The man stepped forward to their direction.

"Well well well...I see we have some adventurers in here with us. What are your names?" The man's voice was raspy and very low, as if he had been smoking a cigar for years on end.

Merlin, since he had experience in making fake names (Dragoon the great), thought he would take the lead.

"I am Paolo." Merlin disguises. He then points to Arthur. "This man right here is my manservant."

Arthur panicked and tried to fish out the first name that pops into his head. But once the prince attempted to finally speak a couple of words, his tongue was slightly paralysed in anxiety and instead spluttered out a slurred sentence decorated with a foreign accent.

"Me name is Jeff."

The group of thieves laughed for a brief moment at the failed accent attempt.

"Oh blondie, that accent isn't fooling anyone. You don't have to pretend."

The leader of the thieves patted the two men in the back. "You two girlies don't have to worry. As long as you are not down here for the same reasons we are down here."

"Well what are you lot here for?" Arthur asked.

"We are here for the centurions. They are made with pure gold, imagine the money! We never would have to steal from the civilians again. See we would have mugged you but you both look poor enough as it is"

Arthur took offence to that as he is already wearing one of his expensive royal garments yet it was not deemed enough worth for the 'thieves' of Markarth.

"Well, what about you two? Not many travel down to this part of the kingdom. Rarely in fact. What business could you two possibly have here?" the man asks, suspicious towards the two.

Merlin squeezed Arthur's forearm, a sign to let him do the talking as it was his plan to venture down the mines. Besides, Merlin has been a professional liar for a long time.

"We are tourists! Fresh out of the boat! Visiting this lovely kingdom that's all."

The group of men muttered to each other quietly, obviously not convinced. The leader sauntered towards Merlin, Arthur with his hand on his undrawn sword ready to defend.

"I'll have you know that I wasn't born yesterday," the man suddenly raised a dagger towards the warlock's throat, "And I am not entirely persuaded that you are here to tour an abandoned mine."

Arthur feels a rush of adrenaline in his blood, ready to pounce at the man threatening Merlin but he knew he had to try settle this in a way that wouldn't result in a fight.

"Oi! Put that dagger away, we do not mean you any harm whatsoever. My friend isn't even armed!" Arthur sternly warned the man.

"Oh shut up, Jeff!"

The prince had enough of their rudeness and, in impulse and anger, whipped his sword out of its holder and swung as hard as he can at the thief leader. The man had retreated back just in time before the sword had hit him. Arthur's action eventually caused an alarm in the other thieves as they readied their weapons as well, all targeting at the two. Merlin is unarmed, but thankfully his magic could take down two of these thieves at a time.

" _Sopori Somnumia"_ Merlin incatates. He raises his hand upon the thieves, causing unconsciousness in those within the same position as his hand. Arthur was too busy battling the leader to notice Merlin's use of magic. The leader had a larger build than Arthur and it was evident he had an advantage at winning over him. However, Arthur's stamina brings up a very long lasting fight, tiring the thief. Once Arthur swings one final blow towards the thief, toppling the larger man over, Merlin recites the incantation again towards him.

 _"Sopori Somnumia"_

Without fail, the thief finally collapses to the ground joining the seven other unconscious thieves leaving Arthur completely surprised.

"Merlin, did you just..."

"Yes, I did. Never underestimate me, Arthur"

"But I thought you were clumsy and weak, how did you manage to take on seven thieves?"

"I told you not to underestimate me!"

.

.

After wondering about in the mine for long enough, the pair finally found a centurion. It was unactivated, curled into a small golden ball. Merlin rejoiced in the inside, keeping his cool while still in a mine with thieves who may awaken any minute.

"Let's go before the thieves wake up." Arthur instructed.

The two retraced their steps back towards the entrance of the mine, when they heard shuffling behind them and the familiar raspy voice.

"That was supposed to be MY centurion!"

Turning around, they found the thief leader, a menacing expression on his face as if ready to pounce on them. Without hesitation, the two sprinted out of the cave, Merlin clutching his satchel to ensure himself the centurion is in there. The leader thief and his clan followed behind them stupidly exposing themselves in the kingdom. Arthur used this as his advantage.

"Guards! Thieves!"

Soon, the thieves clan were surrounded by the guards of Markarth and all members were arrested. A guard approached Arthur and Merlin.

"Both of your acts of bravery will definitely not be unrewarded. These thieves have been lurking through this kingdom for years and because of you two, we have finally caught them. I will commend this to the Jarl and he would reward you greatly!"

Arthur smiled at Merlin and playfully pat his back, careful not to do it too hard to bruise his sensitive skin.

"Well done, Merlin! If you hadn't forced us to go into the mines, risk our lives, almost be beaten by thieves all to get a centurion, this wouldn't have happened."

Merlin smirked back at him, admiring the gesture coming from Arthur. He savored the moments the prince's hand touched his back. The guard led the pair into the Jarl's palace atop the cliff. The walk towards the palace was long and tiresome due to the three flights of steep stairs to get to the very top. Arthur knew Merlin's condition would not help this situation, so to get across this obstacle, the prince offered to carry Merlin in which Merlin happily obliged to.

Once they have reached the palace, they were greeted by another set of stairs.

"Merlin, are you alright to walk?" Arthur asked in concern to Merlin's condition. Merlin nodded in response but clutched the prince's hand in case he feels faint. This sweet indication made Arthur's heart swell, slowly causing the prince to question the nature of their relationship. It almost seems certain that the two were just friends, but gestures such as this tells otherwise.

Upon reaching the Jarl, who was stood from his throne, the two were addressed with an applause from the assembly and the Jarl.

"Because of you two, the kingdom's safety has been restored as it had been years we have been experiencing a rare increase in theft. We hardly ever allow foreigners on to our kingdom as we had feared it was them who were stealing. Yet you both are foreigners and have saved our kingdom from the thieves guild. I will most definitely commend you both," the Jarl presented a shield with the seal of Markarth engraved in gold, "May this shield protect you both from harm. If you both ever wish to return to this kingdom again, just present this shield to the guards at the gates and they will let you in immediately. May I know your names?"

Merlin bowed in reverence "I am Merlin."

Arthur followed after "I am Prince Arthur of Camelot."

The Jarl's eyes widened in surprise. "Ah so you are THE Prince Arthur. If that is the case I would be perfectly happy, if it is fine with you, to form an alliance between our kingdoms. I shall send the request to your king in due time and tell him of you and your friend's act of bravery."

Arthur bowed once again and thanked the Jarl.

"If there is anything else I shall help you with, please ask. I want to make sure you are rewarded sufficiently enough." the Jarl kindly offered.

Merlin's eyes suddenly lit up.

"Do you got any centurions?"

.

.

.

.

"For gods sake, Merlin! How many centurions did you have to take?" Arthur groaned, his back aching from carrying Merlin's satchel.

"Around twenty." Merlin replied, in absolute content that he had bargained for more than he had imagined. Arthur disapproved and swung the satchel onto the bed. The prince cracked his back releasing built up tension from his back muscles, but this wasn't enough to relieve his back. Merlin cringed at the cracking noise the prince's back made.

"Ew Arthur please stop it with the cracking. It's making me uncomfortable."

Arthur turned to face his servant, slightly annoyed.

"OH I am sooo sorry I had to carry your heavy satchel around and now I have tense back muscles! If you have a better way of relieving my pain, you may do so." Arthur comments.

"Actually, I do have a better idea."

Merlin commands the prince to lay on the bed, front facing the mattress.

"Now, Arthur, please do not feel weird about this."

Merlin then straddled the prince's hips, lifted his shirt up to his shoulders and then slowly worked on the prince's back muscles.

"N _ocebunauxilia"_ Merlin whispered

Merlin kneaded the prince's flesh in comforting circles eliciting satisfied moans from the prince.

"Merlin, that feels amazing. I didn't know you could massage."

"Well, I could do many things you never thought I could do...like defeat seven thieves."

Arthur chuckled and absorbed the waves of pleasure radiating from his back. Slowly, his eyes drifted off to sleep as much as he didn't want to. But Merlin's hands were just so gentle and soft and delicate. Merlin watched as the prince drifted off, soft snores coming from the prince's mouth. He thought the prince looked incredibly cute as he slept, his golden locks becoming a mess as he switched his head position from one side to the other. Merlin couldn't help the butterflies filling his gut, awakening the creature inside of him that desperately wants Arthur to belong to him and to him exclusively. Oh how we wants Arthur to be able to hold, hug him as more than a friend and kiss him. Sadly, he knows that Arthur views their relationship as strictly platonic despite the 'loving' gestures he had made. For all he knows, those gestures may only be due to his illness. Maybe it is better this way.

.

* * *

 **Thank you all for reading this story and reviewing. Please keep posting as much reviews as you can as this helps me with future chapters of this story xxxxx**

 **Le Author**


	5. Ain't no mountain high enough

**A Bucket List**

 **Merlin is dying of an unknown terminal illness that even his magic cannot cure. Arthur had him devise a bucket list and is very enthusiastic to help him complete every single thing on the list, no matter how hard or how stupid it may be. EVENTUAL MERxTHUR and crippling angst towards the end of the story.**

 **As you all can see, I have renamed all the chapters according to songs that I think would go fitting to the chapters purely out of boredom tbh**

* * *

 **Chapter 5**

The two had risen before the twilight hour, both being the only people awake as the owner had dozed off himself at his post. Luckily, to quench their hunger, there had been some food left from the previous night so they helped themselves to a meal.

"We have a whole 3 days left in Markarth, Merlin. Why don't we do some sight seeing? Or we could so some of your Bucket List activities?" Arthur stuffed a a slice of beef into his mouth. Merlin was sat opposite him, only having only touched half of his food and already satiated.

"Well we could do both. I intend to get drunk as much as possible anyway."

Arthur disapproved. "I don't approve of that, Merlin. Get drunk once, fine. I don't think ale would be good for your health especially now."

Merlin sighed in misery. He has been needing and craving a good drinking session for quite some time now since everyday he couldn't help but feel saddened by the fact that his mortality is coming. Nevertheless, there must be something more of value to do while still in Markarth.

"I hear the Throat of the World is quite near from here...just saying." Arthur suggested. Besides, he has been wanting to hike up that mountain as much as Merlin wanted too.

"Oh! Let's do that!" Merlin says in excitement.

.

.

.

The Throat of the World is known to be the largest and tallest mountain in the entire kingdom, covered in a thick layer of snow and pine trees. Arthur and Merlin admired the sight, the sky above majestically changing colors transitioning from sunrise to early noon. Although the winter winds passing by were expected to be freezing, the temperature was just right. Almost like a soft breeze but icy in just the slightest.

"Well, this is the Throat of the World. Amazing isn't it?" Arthur uttered, gawking at the size.

"Yes it is." Merlin retorted.

Arthur motioned to Merlin to hand him the load he was carrying as he knew this hike would be tiring and he didn't want to cut short the visit. Luckily, there was a pathway up the mountain so the hiking experience would be a lot easier in Merlin's convenience. As the two walked up, they had the usual banterous exchanges, the story telling and random gossip. After reaching almost a quarter of the way to the summit, they stop to rest under a tree. Merlin was visibly panting heavily, tired from the casual walk.

"Merlin, your medicine." Arthur handed the boy the vial. Merlin gulped it down quickly and fished out of his bag a can of beans. Arthur wasn't hungry yet as he had eaten a heavy meal beforehand.

"Ugh. I 've never walked up anywhere as steep as this mountain." Merlin gasped out with a large bout of air.

"It's good. You could use it." Arthur says replies. "I think it could be healthy for your condition. Obviously it won't cure you but I've heard of how exercise improves health and mood."

Merlin raises an eyebrow, cheekily. "Ah so you could use it too. Maybe it would help to simmer down your daily morning tantrums."

Playfully, Arthur nudges Merlin."Oh please! To be frank I haven't been at all like that ever since we got here. Also, a tantrum in the morning would only happen if you had given me the wrong breakfast items. No one ever likes having the wrong breakfast items."

Merlin nudges back, giggling in the moment.

"Oh you are really asking for it now!" Arthur warned Merlin with a smile on his face. Suddenly, he grabs Merlin in a headlock, feeling under his neckerchief to tickle his neck eliciting an ugly guffaw from the dark haired one.

"Wow that was one hell of a laugh!" Arthur teased as he helped Merlin straighten up once again.

"At least my nostrils don't double in size when I laugh, unlike you."

Arthur gasped, felt his nostrils, then pouted. "They. Are. Not. Large. And besides, I've had a first kiss. Yet you haven't. It may be because of that laugh."

"No! It's simply because I am not ready. Also, I didn't state that it was a girl I wanted to kiss." Merlin hinted. He had been meaning to tell Arthur that he had hardly any interest in girls but never did due to fear of not being accepted. Maybe he had a bit of interest in Morgana for a short amount of time until he realised that those feelings were only forced by him to prove to himself that he did feel something for girls. But now, he is well aware that a man is what he seeks.

"What are you trying to say, Merlin?"

The boy took a deep breath. He clenched his fists, preparing for the Prince's positive or negative reaction.

"I like men."

Arthur's eyes widened. His mouth slightly parted, not in shock, then closed immediately. In fact, Arthur wasn't at all surprised that Merlin didn't like girls but more surprised with the fact that Merlin thought it would be a surprise. It wasn't very hard to spot, according to Arthur. Merlin paid no attention to females yet paid close attention to the knights of Camelot. Very close attention. It was all the more obvious when Lancelot arrived in Camelot and the two became eerily close in a small amount of time. Arthur felt a pang of jealousy when Lancelot was around, yet was still upset to watch him be banished by his father.

"Well to be fair, Merlin, you always had that femininity in you. And it is no wonder all the females that would come up to you, you would reject. No surprise really I was hoping for something more...not obvious."

Merlin let out a satisfied breath. "I'm just happy I finally got that out of the way. I've told Gwen and Morgana. It was just you left."

Arthur scoffed in offence. "You have claimed me to be your best friend and you have apparently 'saved' me a couple of times yet you choose to tell me about this last?"

"I thought you said it was obvious?"

"Well yes but I would have wanted to get the news from you first."Arthur whined. He grabbed the bags, slung it over his shoulder and motioned for Merlin.

"Come on. Get up. We still have a long way to go"

Arthur began to walk when he suddenly stopped and turned back around to Merlin who was still sitting.

"I wonder what other secrets you have yet to tell me." he wonders out loud. Merlin, on the ground, blushes a light pink knowing fully well just how many secrets he had been keeping from his prince. However, now may not be the right time for it to be revealed.

.

.

.

.

It had been nearly three hour of hiking and they have nearly reached the very top of the mountain. Dusk was approaching quickly, Arthur suggested to set up camp for the night.

"Merlin, I could only carry one tent so we have to share tents." Arthur announced. Merlin couldn't give a rat's ass about sharing a tent. As long as this objective is complete, he's fine. If the two could make do with a dinner consisting of canned beans and anchovies, then sharing a tent won't be half as bad.

Upon retiring for bed, Merlin remained restless as he could hear a faint calling in the distance.

'Merlin'

Arthur remained in deep sleep next to him bundled around in two blankets. Merlin quietly thought in jealousy of how lucky Arthur is to not have to hear the voices he could hear in his head at night.

'Merlin.'

The voice calls again. Kilgharrah. It must be the dragon. Merlin groaned in the inside, swooped a blanket around him and exit the tent. The dragon must be near him, his voice was clear as the wind. He followed the voice calling out to him, only the moon giving light to the pathway Merlin needs to take. Just a few paces from the tent and the dragon emerged from the shadows. Kilgharrah bowed majestically.

"Young warlock, I see you have found my dwelling place." the dragon speaks.

"You live here now? Why?"

"I happen to like the trees. And I admit I have gotten quite used to the peacefulness of this mountain."

Kilgharrah then lay down, face at the same level as Merlin's so that deep eye contact was made.

"I have also anticipated your illness." he stated, heartbroken on the inside.

Merlin paced closer to the dragon, eager to know something about this illness.

"Do you know what it is? Even Gaius has no idea what it is."

The great dragon shook its head. "Sadly even I do not know what it is and I am psychic. All I could tell you is that it has come from within you, and it is spreading. But I do not know the root of this illness."

Merlin looked at him in confusion.

"Well, what should I do? You must know how to get rid of it, right? You've lived thousands of years in this world there must be others who have survived this."

Kilgharrah knew he couldn't give the boy false hope, but he didn't want him to feel distraught about the reality of the situation.

"There have been many who are in your situation, Merlin. I do not know the answer to that. But I can tell you that the hope that is inside of you, that will to continue living despite these conditions, will be the reason for complete fulfilment in life."

For the first time, Kilgharrah revealed tears dropping from his golden eyes, head bowed low in honour of the Dragonlord.

"You may not have noticed this, Young Warlock. But I truly admire you. Maybe this is God's way of recruiting you to his army of angels."

Merlin couldn't help but shed a few tears as well. Without any hesitation, he placed a cold hand onto the dragon's cheekbones and hugged its head, Kilgharrah leaning his head onto Merlin's hands.

"This is not goodbye yet," Merlin tells him, hoping that Kilgharrah would oblige to his request. "I want you to bring me back to Camelot after me and Arthur climb the very top of this mountain."

Kilgharrah looked at the warlock in alarm.

"You've told Arthur you have magic?"

"No. But I think it is about time. Besides, I am his best friend and I'm sure he won't act out as badly as Uther would."

Kilgharrah gave him permission before flying off to the early hour sky.

.

.

.

.

The pair resumed their journey again at dawn, as early as possible since the excitement in both Merlin and Arthur couldn't be contained. The last few metres before reaching the very top was the hardest and the steepest. Arthur could handle it as his legs and feet were trained to withstand uneven and steep terrain. But for people like Merlin, the terrain did horrible and painful things to his feet. By now, he could feel blisters on his heels ready to pop and callouses forming on the toes from clenching them too hard. Even worse, he was running out of vials to help with his fatigue. Drowsiness clouded his head as the balance on his two feet dwindled. He looked up ahead to see Arthur at least ten metres ahead of him. But, the warlock's legs bucked and gave up on him, his body crashing onto the snow.

Arthur turned around once hearing the sound of heavy crunching snow to find Merlin on his knees and panting. The prince ran towards his servant and hooked his arm below the bend of his knees and behind his shoulders sitting him upright.

"Are you okay, Merlin? Do you need water?"

Arthur gave Merlin his flask and allowed him to drink. Merlin was still panting loud, condensation leaving his lips. To the prince's dismay, he knew what was best to do at this moment.

"Alright, Merlin. It looks like you won't be able to reach the top of this mountain but I however can."

Merlin pouted. "But this is my bucket list and I'm going to make it there no matter how many times I have to fall."

Suddenly, Arthur heaved Merlin up, bridal style, and resumed hiking up the last few metres of the mountain.

"I'm going to carry you there, twat." Arthur smirked.

He walked them both up the last few steep steps, looking extremely manly for his friend but extremely homosexual if anyone else were to see it. Once reaching the top, Arthur continued to carry Merlin up to the very tip of the mountain, holding him in a suitable manner to make sure Merlin could see the world around him. Arthur's shoulders ached by this time since he had to carry their tent, food, his weapon and Merlin of course. But it was all worth it. The sight around them was breathtaking. The sun had risen to the pinnacle of midday, the sky was blue painted with soft streaks of white clouds. The small villages could be seen from this height, alongside the entire kingdom of Markarth.

"Wow, right?" Merlin gasped.

"Beautiful."

The two remained silent for a while, eyeing the spectacular view in front of them. It was until the moment was interrupted by a certain Kilgharrah. The dragon spiraled around the summit, appearing aggressive according to Arthur. Without a second thought, Arthur placed Merlin down behind him and grabbed the sword, taunting at the dragon.

"Stay behind me, Merlin!" he instructs as the dragon lands.

Kilgharrah let out a roar as Arthur prepared to plunge his sword at the beast, only until Merlin yelled out "Wait! Arthur."

Arthur does as told, strangely enough, and watched as Merlin walked towards the dragon. Then, Arthur hears Merlin speak in a different language, one that cannot be pointed out by him. Only then did realisation strike him when the Dragon appeared to be responding back to him in the same roaring manner as he did when Arthur pointed the sword at him. Merlin turned back around facing Arthur.

"I have been meaning to tell you this." he starts.

Arthur stood statue-like still. Dropping his sword to the ground and lifting a finger to the Warlock.

"You.. you're.."

"Yes, Arthur. I am a wizard."

* * *

 **I apologise this chapter took longer than imagined. I was wondering what parts of the bucket list should be incorporated in this chapter. Obviously not every single thing on the lsit would be made a chapter as that is far too long. But instead, only the important ones will be made into chapters or two chapters.**

 **Once again thanks everyone for reviewing. I can't believe it had been two years remaining inactive and I am glad some still take interest in my stories despite absence. xx**

 **Please keep leaving any opinions on this story so far and anything you would like to see in thi sstory.**

 **xxx**

 **Le Author**


	6. Dirty Little Secret The Viagra Song

**A Bucket List**

 **Merlin is dying of an unknown terminal illness that even his magic cannot cure. Arthur had him devise a bucket list and is very enthusiastic to help him complete every single thing on the list, no matter how hard or how stupid it may be. EVENTUAL MERTHUR and crippling angst towards the end of the story.**

 **Once again this chapter took a while and I'm very sorry about that. It's because I was busy finalizing university stuff as I finally got into med schoool yaaaaaaasss...not to do medicine tho to do biomed oops.**

 **To make up for this I have written two chapters in one so yaay.**

* * *

 **Chapter 6: Dirty little secret**

"Yes, Arthur. I am a wizard."

Arthur staggered back,, his face is blank in expression. Merlin was unable to tell if his reaction was good or bad. The prince tried to let the thought of his best friend being a wizard slip in, but it just didn't make any sense to him. How in the world would such an ordinary, annoying, sorry excuse for a man servant be what his father had always warned him about as he was growing up? Merlin is dangerous. This sort of power would be enough to overthrow the kingdom, outsmart Uther and himself, take control of Camelot. Oh Merlin definitely had him fooled by becoming his best friend since that way it is easier to manipulate his mind. But if he had been a wizard all this time, why hasn't he done anything to harm the kingdom? More so, Merlin had helped save Camelot countless of times.

Merlin approached the prince slowly, but Arthur kept widening the distance between them. Slightly hurt by this, Merlin stopped pursuing Arthur, head down low.

"Arthur, I know what you're thinking. Your father would have me killed for this and I know that I shouldn't have kept this from you. But if I told you any earlier, then I wouldn't be alive right now and I wouldn't have become your best friend." Merlin's voice broke at that thought "But I am here to prove to you that not all born with magic use it for evil!"

Arthur finally managed a couple of words. "Oh I would love to believe that but have you seen how others with magic have tried so many times to kill my father? And shall I remind you that it was magic that killed my mother!" he snapped.

"Maybe if your father hadn't executed so many born with magic, they wouldn't have a reason to try and kill your father! Majority of them were not doing any harm they just happened to be born with it, like me!"

"Enough, Merlin! Your secret is safe with me but once we return to Camelot, I will have no further part in whatever plan you are brewing up! You will no longer be my servant for I cannot betray my father."

Merlin felt his insides exploding in anger, frustration and self loathing. He didn't ask to have magic, he didn't ask for the entire kingdom's fate to rest on his shoulders. This was too much responsibility for a twenty year old barely experienced in the world. And now he is losing his best friend who is blinded to see things the way Uther would see it. The young warlock grunted in frustration, tears beginning to form in the corner of his eyes.

"Arthur...please." the poor boy pleaded, his voice breaking in the process but Arthur couldn't even look him in the eyes. His gaze wandered off to the landscapes, an attempt to focus his mind on something else. It was worse enough Merlin is dying and now he finds that he is also a wizard. However, hearing the young boy's quivering voice stung him right on his heart, plucking on his heartstrings.

"Arthur please don't throw me away like that. You have been my only best friend for the past few years."

The prince shut his eyes, clenched a fist, his heart telling him to forgive him and move on but his head contradicting and instructing him to be rid of Merlin.

Kilgharrah suddenly let out a roar, wings beginning to flap.

"Arthur! Bandits!" Merlin screamed.

All of a sudden, a three muscular men wielding tomahawks and crossbows emerged. Arthur galiantly wielded out his sword swinging to intimidate the three men. Arthur knew he could probably take down two on his own, sadly the size of the two men and the width of the tomahawk proved an advantage in comparison to his narrow sword. Merlin brought his hands up careful not to aim at Arthur.

 _"Frigus Aurius"_

A cold gush of air radiated from his hands in an attempt to freeze the third man. However, he remained unaffected and swung his crossbow at Merlin hitting the boy on his shoulder. Kilgharrah snapped at the man and managed to startle him and he topples over. Arthur continued to taunt the two other men, slashing from one man to the other, panting, sweating and becoming weary. Merlin had to step it up a notch. He knew that Arthur couldn't carry on like this for any longer. The boy hopped onto Kilgharrah's back, commanding him in dragon tongue to snap on the bandits.

"Gol Hah Dov!"

Kilgharrah roared and snapped a bandits arm in its fangs, chewing on the flesh before letting him run off. Merlin wasn't intending on killing the men of course. Afterall, now that he knows how short life is, no matter what fault the men had it didn't mean that their life should be cut even shorter. The dragon then let out an icy roar, chilling the last two bandits to the bone. In response the men retreated, threatened by the great dragon. Arthur collapsed to the ground, fatigued from the sword work...and bleeding.

"Arthur!"

Merlin rushed to his prince. This time, Arthur did not inch himself away from the warlock. He allowed him to get close. The warlock cradled the prince, removed the hand covering the wound and replaced it with his own.

 _"Vulnera"_

And before Arthur's very eyes, he witnessed himself the intention of Merlin's magic. A glowing matter hovered over his bleeding torso before dispersing into the wound where he felt a tingly sensation rattle through his entire body. The broken skin managed to glue itself back together, his muscle aches were also diminished. Merlin helped the prince back on to his feet, the prince in awe at Merlin's loyalty.

"You really would do anything to save me. But why?"

Merlin inched a bit closer to Arthur. It was time for him to know the truth. For Albion.

"Arthur, you may not know this but you are destined for great things. There is a prophecy, that includes my existence, that you and I together will bring back magic into Camelot so that there is peace in every single kingdom in this land."

Arthur scoffed. But he knew that there was seriousness in his servants voice.

"That seems too far fetched don't you think?"

Merlin nodded, "But it is possible."

"But it will be a long time before I am king as I'm sure my father has decade or more of his life to go...and I sure hope you make it for that long."

"Oh I sure hope to see the day you become King Arthur. Maybe with that much responsibility you wouldn't have enough time to be a prat."

Arthur playfully hit Merlin on the forearm.

"Oh shut up! You love me really."

Merlin smiled brightly at the prince. "Haha okay then. So, are you okay now with me being...me?"

"Of course you idiot!"

.

.

.

.

After a few more hours of mountains and chilling (literally), the pair travelled back to Markarth on Kilgharrah to gather their belongings as they began decided to leave for home early. After all, the sooner they get home, the sooner Merlin could fiddle around with the centurions to build whatever he pleases. Knowing Gaius was getting old and cannot see small letters clearly anymore, he may make a machine to mix and organize the potions for him. Or perhaps, Arthur's own automaton servant so Merlin could have more free time. The possibilities are endless! Once en route to Camelot, Merlin suddenly remembered something.

"Oh my Arthur!"

"What?"

"I've tamed a dragon, and we are riding on one, but I haven't exactly become a dragon yet!"

Arthur suddenly jolted a bit, wobbling on Kilgharrah's back.

"Oh don't you dare, Merlin! Not here!"

"Whoops! Too late!"

Merlin had learnt this spell years ago. He had never put this spell into practice though, his reasons were obvious: Dragon's are not welcome in Camelot. Now that Arthur knows, he may as well relish this opportunity.

 _"Reforma Draco!"_

A bright white ribbon of light wrapped around Merlin's body, blinding Arthur in the process. Merlin felt his arms and legs lengthen, his nails dramatically lengthening and curling downwards. Wings sprouted out from through his spine, stretching out fully, his skin replaced by dark emerald scales.

Arthur panicked as he watched his friend undergo the dramatic transformation, fighting through the bright light surrounding him. It certainly looked painful. Merlin was going to be turned in to the most feared beast, the more powerful beast, the most destructive beast known to man. Arthur expected big, scary, fiery...oh how much more wrong could he be?

Unfortunately for Merlin, the spell was only half effective. Tail? Check. Nails? Check. Scales? Check. Wings? Check. Monstrous size? Nope.

"I'm a baby dragon?!" Merlin screamed in frustration.

"You're a baby dragon!" Arthur laughed hysterically, cooing at Merlin.

"Awww...who's a cute little baby dragon? You are, Merlin. Yes you are!" Arthur blew raspberries onto Merlin's dragon wings, pinched his 'little' dragon horns and did all sorts that new mother would do to their newborns. Merlin can't complain. He loved all this attention.

"I had no idea baby dragon's would be this cute!"

The warlock blushed on the inside, his heart thumping wildly. Maybe he should use this spell more often.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Chapter 7: The Viagra Song**

Arthur and Merlin arrived back in Camelot at sunrise. Merlin excitedly rushed to Gaius' chamber in which he is greeted with a long hug.

"Gaius! You cannot believe how many centurions I have found." Merlin proudly presented all twenty centurions before Gaius.

"Well that's wonderful, Merlin! What exactly are you going to do with all this anyways?"

Merlin wasn't so sure yet, as he had no idea how these worked anyways.

"Eh. I'm going to attempt to build some machinery. You know, to help you out with all your potion making. But this could lead to greater discoveries too! Soon, we wouldn't even have to write our own letter by ourselves. Or we won't even have to open doors by ourselves! Oh and..."

Merlin continued for a whooping ten or so minutes before Gaius could successfully exit the room leaving Merlin to fiddle around with the centurions for a few hours.

Around three hours later, Arthur paid him a visit. Merlin was sat down at the table, pieces of a centurion scattered about.

"So what's next on your list, Merlin?"

No response came from the boy. Only the creaking of the tools in use.

"Merlin?"

A harsh 'Shh!' was heard from the younger one. Arthur approached him, curious to what the boy was doing. He grabbed the paper next to the boy. It was a blueprint. Some sort of lab perhaps? A condenser? Those little spinny thing they use in the kitchen? God knows what this was. All this was to Arthur was pieces of scrap junk put on top of another.

"Look at this, Arthur."

Merlin held up his finished product and poured a bit of water inside it and some salt. If Arthur were to be honest, it looked like just another bowl. But then, Merlin turned a crank fitted to the side of the bowl, and the two substances were being mixed. Arthur smiled in amazement.

"That's great, Merlin. But I think that mixing isn't necessarily a difficult chore."

"It isn't. But Gaius isn't getting younger and his hands are not as steady as they used to be. At least this mixer bowl thing is completely spill free!"

Merlin set the bowl to the side and continued to design the rest of the 'alchemy lab'. Arthur offered to help here and there, only a bit fascinated with the mechanics and machinery.

After five hours, the two marveled in their victory of creating the first ever 'non-man powered alchemy lab'-with a cooling system. The two tested the machine by making a fatigue potion. The machine pretty much did everything, just a few turns of the crank and the ingredients have already been crushed, mixed with a solution, heated and cooled, then bottled.

"Care to try the potion, Arthur?"

"If I die I will kill you."

"Not likely if you are in that state."

Arthur rolled his eyes, prayed to the alchemy gods that Merlin didn't mess up the potion and gulped the entire vial down in one go.

"Well? Do you feel more energetic?"

Arthur's body felt hot, sweaty and indeed very energetic. But something didn't exactly feel right...down there.

"It certainly did work. But at the same time, I'm not sure."

Merlin tilted his head to the side, confused. "What do you mean by that?"

Arthur crossed his legs, hoping Merlin doesn't notice a growing eggplant between his legs. His face turned a bright red, in agony and in great embarrassment. He tightened his legs together only worsening the situation by doing so. After a few moments of awkward stares, he finally felt a release, his nose wrinkled up and he breathed out a sigh. Only then did Merlin realise what he has made when he saw the prince's trousers grow wet.

"That stain on your trousers!"

Arthur quickly shut his legs again. "What!?"

"You did a thing!"

"What thing?"  
"The potion!"

"Did what?"

Then it hit them both right in the face...this was the answer to all of Merlin's money problems.

.

.

.

.

.

.

" _Oh roses are red_

 _and violets are blue_

 _Drink the smexmaker_

 _And you'll give her pleasure._

 _Your sausage is old_

 _Your mistress is lonely_

 _drink the phallusegro_

 _And she may give you fellatio"_

Arthur had hired the finest bard to perform such a crude piece. Meanwhile, Merlin was having the time of his life, selling the endless line of men the newly discovered potion he had accidentally created. After Arthur's incident, Merlin managed to make some variations to the potion allowing for either the 'turning on' of the man or the 'turning on' of the eggplant. It was fortunate to say that the business was definitely a success.

"Come get your Phallusegro and your Smexmaker now gentlemen!"

* * *

 **I had redbull.**

 **Please leave a review xxxxx**

 **The next chapter would not take as long as this chapter did, I promise. I have this whole summer off xx**

 **-le author**


	7. That's what friends are for

**A Bucket List**

 **Merlin is dying of an unknown terminal illness that even his magic cannot cure. Arthur had him devise a bucket list and is very enthusiastic to help him complete every single thing on the list, no matter how hard or how stupid it may be. EVENTUAL MERTHUR and crippling angst towards the end of the story.**

* * *

 **Chapter 8: That's What Friends Are For**

It had been a good three weeks of selling the two potions. Business was always successful with the large quantity of the peasants eager to get their hands on the potion. Furthermore, the crude humor belonging to the bard proved a successful marketing tactic. Merlin was literally rolling in gold. Literally. His ragged robes had the chance to finally be replaced with wooly sweaters, fur lined tunic and some hardy leather boots. In fact, Merlin had made enough money for him and Gaius to quit their jobs. Merlin had entertained the thought sometimes, him never having to wash and clean the prince's armor and clothes ever again, nor did he ever have to sweep the floors and clean his room. And Gaius could enjoy some alone time himself without having to worry about immediately addressing to the King's needs and the other people's needs. Then again, leaving his job would leaving Arthur. He wouldn't want that now of all times.

An early bright morning breaks the darkness of the night, signifying the return of summer. Arthur is now always the first to awake. He hurried down the stairs and into Merlin's chambers, eager to continue the list.

"Merlin, wakey wakey let's continue on with the list. I'm sick of advertising for your Phallusegro and the Smexmaker."

Merlin groggily peered over his blanket. It's too damn early for this!

"What do you want, Arthur?"

"I'm trying to make sure you live your life to the full. Now get up! The sun awaits us."

Merlin swung his legs over the bed and forced his weight up. He changed into his more expensive clothing. Arthur laughed in amusement, as he had never expected Merlin to look so different without his previous clothes. The ridiculous red neckerchief he would wear all year round was also gone. Thank God for that!

"Wow, Merlin. I thought you already looked ridiculous in your normal clothing. Turns out you just look ridiculous on a daily basis."

Merlin sneered at the remark. "Clearly you are jealous that today I look better than you."

And with that, Merlin exit the room with his newly built sass wafting through the air. Merlin then turned back to hand the prince some of his old clothes.

"Today, you are my manservant. You will follow me wherever I go and you will do whatever I please. You can start by making my bed."

Arthur scoffed. "You can't be serious."

"It's in the list!"

"Very well."

Arthur tried his best to fold the blanket as neatly as he could. He had no idea what he was doing. It was always Merlin folding all of his bed sheets and such. Just a few seconds in and the prince gave up and stuffed the blanket underneath the pillow. Merlin's old clothes were of no fit to the Prince's muscular build. On Merlin, the clothing were loose fitting and thin to let the breeze easily pass through. On Arthur however, his pecs pressed up against the thin fabric uncomfortably and the trousers were much too tight. Almost like tights in fact.

Once Arthur had finished making Merlin's bed, he met up with Merlin in the courtyard where the boy already had their horses ready to ride out. Merlin tried to keep the laughter contained. Arthur looked hilarious! The trousers especially. The shirt however, did him a favor with allowing the prince's broad chest to be seen in the light more clearly.

"I think you look great," Merlin lied. Arthur grinned sarcastically and due to his tight trousers, was not able to hoist himself up on the horse.

"I can't even ride a horse. This is your fault!"

Merlin gripped onto the Prince's shins and lifted him onto the horse. The two then rode out for the market. Merlin wanted some extra materials for future inventions using the centurions. He had composed two lists of items he needed where Arthur has to find them all. By himself. No help is allowed. Maybe then he'd understand the struggles of a peasant whereas Arthur has had everything provided for him.

The market place wasn't as crowded as it usually is making the task for Arthur a bit easier, to Merlin's absolute dismay. The marketers were busy as usual, advertising their own goods. Their stocks did not compare to Markarth's however. Arthur never really went to this part of Camelot. It was dusty and much too smoky from the street food. His father has also warned him of pickpockets in this area especially.

"The gods have somehow anticipated your role for today." Merlin set their horses at the nearest wooden pole. Arthur coughed at the mixture of different smells. One scent being pleasant from the freshly baked meat pies, and the not so pleasant stench from the reject pile where the rotten produce lay.

"Does it always smell like this?" Arthur complained.

"Now you see what normal people go through daily. Now I would like you to fetch me everything on these two lists. And also a couple of screws and cogs from the blacksmith. I will just be casually roaming around the place. You know, probably trying out some street food."

"Oh. And leave all your work to me?"

"Spot on, Arthur. You will be rewarded for your service of course. I will buy you whatever food you want."

"Uh, no thanks. Food from the palace kitchens is probably more sanitary than the stuff they serve here."

"Suit yourself, peasant."

The two then parted ways and agreed to meet back up in the afternoon hours. This gives Merlin plenty of time to actually get to know the people of Camelot. He had lived here for a while yet his only friends are those in the palace. It was time to get to know people outside the palace as well.

.

.

.

As Merlin wandered around Camelot by himself, he had noticed a pattern. Those considered 'rich' peasants in Camelot tend to be frugal. It was somewhat understandable because they had worked hard for their gold. Yet those who are at the lowest, those who cannot even afford for themselves let alone their entire family, do not seek any help and are still content with the little of what they have. How?

There were little children playing with the haystack, building miniature homes for themselves. And there were the better off children with dolls and wooden swords to play with. Both seem happy although their social class are so different. Merlin had always thought that the money, the wealth would make his life all the more worthwhile. But how come others are able to get by without all that?

Suddenly, Merlin felt this strong urge to give. He walked up to the nearest fruit stand.

"How much for every single stock on here?"

The woman running the stand gasped at the request.

"Sir, that would probably be an entire bag of gold! You have no idea how hard it was to produce all this in the climate we have at the moment."

Merlin brought out two bags of his gold. "I'll even take the basket you set your fruits on."

The woman happily obliged. "Oh thank you so much, sir! You have no idea how much this money would help us!"

Merlin strolled around with the two baskets of fruits, seeking for those who may benefit. He had come across a few poverty striken families and was happy to allow them to take as much as needed. It was only then where he found a horse stable, where it occupants appear to be children. There were at least five children there, all in rags and deducing from the small pile of food at the very corner, they clearly had very little to share among the five of them. Merlin kneeled down, face to face with the children.

"Here, some fruits fresh from the markets."

The children quickly rummaged through the basket, their little fingers barely managing to grip onto the fruits comfortably.

"Oh bless you, kind stranger." the oldest looking child with strawberry blonde hair exclaimed as he happily feasted on an apple.

"It is no problem. Say, where are your parents?" Merlin questioned.

"We never knew our mother. All we know is that our father was killed during the great purge." the youngest of the group said.

Saddened by their past, Merlin decided to stay with them awhile. It was unfair that their father had to be killed for something he was born with. Now the children are left alone, vulnerable and afraid.

"So, do any of you have magic?"  
"Oh please, sir. Do not tell!"

Merlin hushed the children and waved his arm to incantate a spell.

 _'Vivens ignis'_

A subtle spark emitted from the palms of the warlock, a small puff of smoke and then a small ball of fire. A galloping horse figure was then initiated within the flames. The younger ones gasped in awe and amazement.

"Wow." they exclaimed.

"We'll keep this our little secret. Maybe one day, people like us will be accepted again." Merlin assured the children. He will do everything while he still can to make sure that he leaves the world with Camelot, or Albion, in peace. Helping people like these children is a good place to start. Merlin removes his fur tunic and offered it to the children to keep warm for the night. He quickly searches out to find Arthur to return to the palace for some discussion along with the help of Gwen and Morgana. He was bursting with ideas. Even bigger ideas than the Smexmaker and Phallusegro. Merlin's dreams for Albion to be a reality is just about to begin.

.

.

.

.

.

"Alright Merlin, so if we get this straight, you want to build a house that would fit in at least eighty people or more? How massive do you plan this house to be?"

"Pretty darn big."

"Oh that's very specific!"

"Gentlemen, I'd say around four times the size of the tavern just in case."

"I'm with Gwen on this one."

"Yep, same."

"How?! That's going to take until winter to build!"

"As long as we get it done, Arthur."

"Wait, I haven't even asked permission from father yet if we could use a bit of land."

"Oh I'm sure he'll say yes. You're his pride and joy."

"Morgana, how about you ask? He yells less at you than he does with me."

"You are future king! Take some responsibility!"

A few moments of bickering here and there, but eventually, the squad had finalised their game plan.

"Okay, so to recap, first we ask Uther for the land, collect some scrap wood and reject wood from the palace waste disposal and send them to the lumberjack to clean and glaze it, Centurion metal for the roof and somehow we have to convince the knights of Camelot to take rotational shifts for building this thing?"

"Sounds about right."

"Why don't we hire some people instead of using the knights?"

"If I have to get down and do dirty work, then they shall also get down and do dirty work."

"Okay then. It is settled. We start tomorrow."

.

.

.

.

.

The orphanage project took a lot less time than anticipated. Only a month had gone by and the home was finished. However, the project wouldn't have been completed early if the knights stuck to the assigned shifts. Instead, every single knight joined in building the home. Uther had also been curious to what Arthur was doing to the area of land that he had requested. So when the King heard that Arthur and the others had been building the home for those without, he himself also decided to dedicate some of his time to the project. Afterall, the king had many sins to pay.

A week after its finish, the orphanage finally opens its doors in a ceremony. The people of Camelot gather around the newly built home. Uther clears his throat, and addresses his people.

"My fellow citizens, it is with great pleasure to announce the opening of the first orphanage here in Camelot. I'd like to thank my knights, the lady Morgana, the two servants: Guinevere and Merlin," Uther than paused to look at Arthur "And most of all, my son Arthur for taking such great lengths to make this happen. He will certainly make a fine king."

An applause rippled through the crowd, with slower awkward claps from Morgana and Gwen for they know who truly brought this idea to light in the first place. Arthur looked at Merlin, who was happily applauding anyway although most credit should be towards him.

Arthur hushed down the crowd, his arm up waving down. The crowd follows obediently. "Actually father, this project was not my idea. It was Merlin's."

Arthur inched forwards to Merlin and brought him out to stand in front of the crowd. His large hands were rested on Merlin's skinny shoulders looking down at him proudly.

"It was Merlin's idea to build this orphanage, not mine. He was the one who made all the plans, arranged all the materials and constructed the building plan. All I did was ask my father for a bit of land. In fact, my manservant has done so much more for Camelot than credited. He has saved me multiple times from imminent death. Alongside saving me, he had also saved Camelot more times than I can count. I can be an absolute twat to him, ruin his day completely and insult him to no end, give him endless amounts of chores but at the end of the day he would never be too late to save me or Camelot."

Merlin flushed brightly a shade of rosy pink. Arthur's hands and words radiated through his slender body, a feeling he had been wanting.

"Merlin may only be a manservant, he is not galliant and manly looking such as I. But he is my hero."

Merlin suddenly felt a rush of emotion overcome him, tears beginning to form in gratitude. Arthur looked down and found a blushing red, tearful Merlin. He did not hesitate to hug him and rub the warlock's back in circles. An applause sounded from the audience again, random voices showing support for Merlin. The orphanage doors eventually opened with Gwen and Morgana registering all the orphaned children into the home.

Merlin and Arthur remained outside still in their hug. Merlin's cries were uncontrollable as his tears were like never ending streams from a waterfall.

"Aw Merlin, please stop crying! You have gotten so emotional ever since we started this whole bucket list thing. Plus people are going to get suspicious."

Merlin sniffled a few tears away. "Am I really your hero?"

Arthur looked deep into Merlin's watery eyes. "Of course you are. You are the most annoying and the most useless manservant. But you are my hero."

A few brief moments of silence was shared between them, Arthur's hands still wrapped around Merlin's frail body. Time felt slow at that moment where the crowd has dispersed, Uther, the Knights and Gaius had disappeared back into the castle and the two were left alone.

"Arthur?"

"Yes?"

"I'm finished crying now but can you still hold me for a bit?"

Arthur nodded and held his friend for a while longer. The comfort of having Merlin's body pressed against him felt more pleasurable than the women he used to sleep with. This feeling was odd, he had never felt this way before. Back in Markarth, when the two had shared a bed one night, he had been wanting to cuddle up to Merlin like this for so long. But he was scared of rejection and possible destruction of their friendship. Now they are stood outside the orphanage, huddled up to each other, and in privacy. Maybe now he should try and press a small kiss? Or would it still be too weird? Arthur inched his face closer to the other's forehead, hand assisting in tilting the boy's head while Merlin let him. Their breaths were so close to touching, their eyes and heartbeats alligned, eyelids dropping a bit blocking out everyone else that could've been there to see it. And like a lion hunting for its prey ready to pounce, Arthur's head sauntered forward.

.

.

.

* * *

 **Did you think they kissed? Or do you think they didn't? lolol I like to tease you all meanwhile THANK YOU ALL SO MUCH FOR THE LOVELY REVIEWS AND FOLLOWING/FAVORITING.**

 **xxxx**

 **le author**


	8. How to be a heartbreaker

**A Bucket List**

 **Merlin is dying of an unknown terminal illness that even his magic cannot cure. Arthur had him devise a bucket list and is very enthusiastic to help him complete every single thing on the list, no matter how hard or how stupid it may be. EVENTUAL MERTHUR and crippling angst towards the end of the story.**

* * *

 **Chapter 9**

Uther slowly caught a glimpse of the scene unfolding between Arthur and Merlin, the two in a much too friendly embrace. Both a bit too close to each other, foreheads nearly touching, Uther was now uncertain of the true nature of the two boy's relationship. He stepped forward to the pair and cleared his throat in a loud manner primarily for Arthur's attention. Merlin suddenly jolted at the sound and his head bounced back away from Arthur's, eyes still locked onto the prince's pink lips. Arthur's felt his skin go warm suddenly, in shame and in the hopes that his father wouldn't suspect a thing.

"Oh father!-"

"Arthur, may you please leave me and Merlin to talk please?" Uther asked. Arthur granted his father's request and stepped inside the orphanage to give the two some space, but in close proximity to be able to still hear their words.

Merlin prayed to the gods above that Uther doesn't take the situation in the wrong way. All he needed was a nice, warm, friendly man hug from a friend. If the staring, lip licking and eye locking were ignored, the situation would've been completely platonic.

"Merlin, I want to thank you for this. I can see how much joy you have placed upon the people of Camelot by building this home." Uther congratulated.

Merlin subconsciously sighed in relief.

"The pleasure was all mine, your highness." Merlin bowed in reverence

"Yes, and in your condition as well...it's quite extraordinary," Uther then glanced at the orphanage, then back at Merlin "You and Arthur seem to a bit too awfully close."

Merlin's cheeks flushed slightly, processing in his mind, stringing the words to not give Uther the wrong impression.

"Me and Arthur are just friends, my lord, and nothing more. My condition now has just brought us closer I guess."

Uther nodded in understanding. "Ah, I see." He then gave a stern look to Merlin, a warning. "That's good because if it were to be something more, you'd know where your fate lies..."

Merlin gulped hard before clarifying, flustered and blushing. "Please, my lord, I probably cannot even begin to think of having Arthur as a significant other. Imagine all the tantrums I'd have to encounter. I see someone like Arthur as nothing more than a friend."

Those words rang clearly through Arthur's ear. 'Just a friend and nothing more'. That is how it is supposed to be, Merlin goes off with another while he marries for the kingdom's sake. He cannot deny the feelings he has for Merlin, but for the good of the kingdom and for his father's sake, he has to move on. Preparation for Merlin's demise must also be considered, he can already sense the loneliness and depression that awaits him once Merlin passes.

"Well then Merlin, enjoy the rest of your evening. And feel free to take some time off, we wouldn't want to overwork you now of all times." Uther suggested as he walks off towards the castle.

Merlin rejoined the rest of the group, Arthur waiting casually just behind the orphanage door, obviously eavesdropping.

"You nosy pig!" Merlin remarked. "It is called a private conversation for a reason!"

Arthur scoffed. "The curiosity got the better of me. I just wanted to make sure that father didn't think we were...you know."

Merlin gasped sharply. "NO! No of course not! We weren't doing the...thing."

"Yes, we are just friends right?"

"Yes strictly-"

"And forever-"

"Friends!"

.

.

.

Arthur lay wide awake in his bed that night, contemplating what exactly would've happened if his father wasn't there to interrupt. A teenage feeling. Maybe he would've kissed Merlin on the forehead? Or if he were daring enough, on the cheek? The lips were so tempting however...Merlin's half lidded, post-crying glazed eyes and his softened, reddened lips. Maybe a bit of biting, nibbling on those lips would've stopped the tears while his hands slowly caressed his back and neck. He would have placed Merlin's head right beneath his chin so to fill the boy with warmth while the boy emptied out his much too sensitive emotions. The scenario had so many outcomes, a movie replaying over and over in Arthur's mind.

Alas, he knew he couldn't feel this way. Arthur rolled over in his bed and mentally slapped himself back into reality. He had to get over the feeling. Besides, Merlin would probably be best off with someone else anyways. God knows what his father may do to him if they were to be exclusive. Arthur glanced at his bedside table and grabbed the bucket list.

 _13\. Go on a date_

As much as it pains him, he had to find Merlin his 'date'.

.

.

.

Merlin was shook to consciousness the next morning by an strangely overly enthusiastic Arthur.

"Merlin! Merlin! I have a surprise for you! Meet me by the tavern in the afternoon and wear something fancy!"

Just like that, Arthur bolted out of Merlin's chambers clearly in some sort of hurry. Merlin was still disoriented, curious to what surprise the prince had in store for him today. He swung his feet out of bed and dressed 'fancy'.

Upon arrival at the tavern, Merlin was met with five rather attractive males.

"Merlin, these are your possible suitors." Arthur announced, each of the five men gesturing a wave towards Merlin.

Merlin feasted his eyes on the two gorgeous twin brunettes. Their tanned pectorals were clearly seen through their see through shirts, and the tight trousers perfectly accentuated every muscle below their torso. Then there is a gorgeous blonde with blue eyes. Much like Arthur but slightly less built which in a way, Merlin found adorable. The face was seemed childlike, the boy was clearly just fresh out of his teen years. The next man had bright, long orange-red hair and a beard to match. His eyes were a piercing bright green, the boldness of his eye color matching the sculpt of his cheekbones. He was definitely the largest one out of all of them with biceps resembling hills and an impressive chest. The last man was definitely a lot older than Merlin, around mid thirties. The greys of his hair were starting to appear but it did not hide the fact that the man does have quite a handsome face.

"Well gentlemen, introduce yourselves." Arthur suggests.

One of the twins shook Merlin's hand. "Hi, I am Tommy." Then, the second twin took Merlin's hand and placed a kiss on the knuckle. "And I am Johnny."

Arthur rolled his eyes discretely in annoyance. Too much touching in the first meet up is definitely a sign to not date! The blonde then introduced himself, softly smiling . "Hullo, Merlin. I am Alfie." Merlin smiled back at the younger boy and shook his hand. The gruff, ginger haired man gripped Merlin's hand firmly and in a surprisingly mismatching high pitched voice, he says "Hiya there, Merlin! I am Seamus. It is very nice to meet you, eh?"

Merlin tried to stifle in a laughter but an unappealing snort erupted from his nose. "Oh I am very sorry about that, Seamus. Forgive me." Merlin apologised. Seamus just smiled happily and returned back to his place. The older man then approached him and grinned widely. "And I am Scott. Nice to meet the man responsible for the orphanage." Merlin appreciated the recognition and shook the man's larger hands.

"Alrighty, Merlin. Now that you've met the lads, find yourself a table in there and I will send each of them one by one. You each have 15 minutes to impress Merlin. And the lucky man will get a proper date possibly...this evening?" The five men nodded. Merlin made his way inside the tavern and sat down, anxiously waiting to see how this goes.

Seamus enters the tavern first. Despite his awfully high pitched voice, and inability to down a drink without spilling it all over himself first, he was quite a decent guy. Merlin found out that Seamus worked as a blacksmith, and he manufactures only the finest weapons and armor in Camelot. Not a bad pick coming from Arthur. Then, Tommy entered. Tommy was a little to confident in nature, and also a bit too talkative. Merlin barely had the chance to even say something to him. Tommy went on about training to be a the Knight of Camelot one day, and how he'd always beat his brother at everything ranging from playful fist fights to wooing other men. Merlin immediately ticked him off the list and was glad once his time was up. The other twin was next, and he was the complete polar opposite of his brother. Johnny was sweet and shy, unlike his boastful brother. The only problem is that Merlin initiated most of the short conversations. The confident kiss upon their meeting did not reflect the social skills sadly. Once, his time was up, Scott entered the tavern. Scott was very handsome indeed, with a short stubble and a charming smile. The only problem is that Scott does seem a bit too old, and far too boring. He speaks but often of subjects Merlin had no interest in. After Scott, Alfie finally made his turn in wooing Merlin.

"Uhm... hey again, Merlin." Alfie nervously said. The boy fidgeted uncontrollably, sweat forming on his forehead. "You know, Merlin, I think you are ... really pretty."

Merlin chuckled lightly. "Why thank you, Alfie. Though I feel that is quite a feminine word to use haha."

Alfie definitely resembled Arthur. If Arthur were still young, he would be the exact copy of Alfie. There was a few small talks here and there, Alfie was a shy and reserved boy but still, Merlin enjoyed his company somehow.

"Hey, Merlin. Sorry I'm being a bit quiet I'm not usually like this. It's just that, this would be my first date and I have no idea what to do.."

Merlin smiled nicely at the boy. "Well there is nothing to worry about. Because this would be my first date too!"

"Oh really?"

"Yes, sad to say. I never really had much time to myself until now."

Alfie's face brightened up, finally opening up to Merlin.

"Well, Merlin, I really hope you pick me. I promise I will be as sweet as I can."

Merlin felt heat spreading through his cheeks.

"Well I look forward to tonight then, Alfie. Because I am choosing you."

Alfie shyly smiled downwards at the floor and thanked Merlin with a hug. Merlin patted the boy on the back and waved goodbye. Tonight has to be perfect!

.

.

.

* * *

 **Sorry for the delay, guys. I had just settled in to Uni during the past three weeks so I had been quite busy partying oops.**

 **Once again, thank you so much for the lovely reviews and continued support!**

 **\- Le Author xx**


	9. Get Lucky

Hellooooo I am very sorry for not updating any sooner, I have been busy with university. But alas here is the next chapter. I have noticed that my writing style has been waning a bit, probably due to the busyness during the first few settling weeks of uni but dont worry IMMA TURN IT UP.

* * *

Chapter 9: Get Lucky

Dusk had arrived and Merlin was already fashionably late. Arthur wanted to make sure everything was perfect and for that, he had to wear the perfect matching set of clothing. It wasn't that Merlin had started preparing for the date late, it was more like Arthur had spent more than one hour deciding which clothes to lend. After finding the 'perfect' set of clothes, Arthur would change his mind and present another set. Merlin scowled throughout the whole process, growing tiresome of the prince's indecisiveness but went along with it anyway.

"To be perfectly honest, I wouldn't mind wearing even your sleep wear to the date. They are expensive enough to be deemed formal wear. And I'm pretty sure I can dress myself." Merlin claimed.

"Don't be ridiculous. I wouldn't want you getting food all over them and I'd have to sleep in it smelling of whatever you had eaten." Arthur says, frantically fumbling among the gold buttons of the embroidered shirt he had put on Merlin.

The clothes were slightly ill fitting on Merlin's much smaller frame especially since the illness had taken away more pounds from his body. The trousers were especially a problem as they continued to slip past Merlin's waist. A belt had been put in place but an extra hole had to be poked out. Arthur also took the extra time to style Merlin's bushy hair, brushing out the tangles and patting it flat. Merlin quite liked the treatment, as opposed to having a bucket of dirty water being poured over his hair. As much as how relaxing it felt, Merlin took notice that Alfie has probably been waiting for him for a while now.

"Arthur, don't worry about the hair, Alfie has probably been waiting for a bit now. Thanks for...well," Merlin points to his clothing and his face "All of this anyways."

Merlin released from Arthur's grasp and grabbed his satchel. Just as he was about to leave the room, Arthur set his heavy hands on Merlin's shoulders bringing him close, eye level.

"Hold on there, you are not leaving without a pep talk. This is your first date for christ sake!"

He settled Merlin against the wall, the lanky boy resisting and wanting to get on with the damn date.

"Listen here, my man servant friend. There has come a time, in every man's life, where they have endured a horrible date and usually, this date would be the FIRST DATE. But I don't want you having a disappointing date, I need for this date to go perfectly!"

Merlin rolled his eyes. "For god's sake I'm pretty sure I will be fine! Besides, Alfie seems like a sweet boy."

"My point is, you used to be an awkward, slightly uncomfortable and completely unfunny, pimply faced loser. Now, since everything we have done for Camelot, people WILL be seeing you as slightly cooler than you actually are. Now I beg of you, DO NOT RETURN TO THE SAME AWKWARD, SLIGHTLY UNCOMFROTABLE AND COMPLETELY UNFUNNY PERSONA!" Arthur worries. Merlin only shook him off, already confident in his princely clothes and gussied hair.

"I will be fine!" Merlin repeats once again, an attempt to calm the prince.

"Okay, brethren now go have fun!"

Merlin bows to his prince. Then he spins on his heels and walks towards the door to leave.

"Oh and take my horse!" Arthur shouts across the room.

"Will do!" Merlin replies, already intending to take the prince's horse anyways.

"AND TELL ME EVERYTHING AFTERWARDS!"

By then, Merlin had already left the room.

Arthur sat on his bed, unable to shake the ugly feeling deep inside of him, envious of Alfie. In a way, the prince is happy that Merlin is on a date, but upset that it couldn't be with him. Alfie is a good looking boy, he had to admit, with his golden locks, bright turquoise eyes, strong jaw line and soft puckered lips. If this date goes on well enough, there may be a second date. Then if all their dates are successful, they may become official which leads to possible marriage if Camelot allows it. And what if the date goes badly...

Arthur then remembers, Merlin's condition. This may be the only obstacle preventing Merlin from achieving all of this from his bucket list. Obviously, they cannot rush things, but time is ticking.

Arthur then sprung up from his bed. He removed his current clothes and put on the clothes Merlin had been previously wearing. It was very snug but wearable enough. He may as well be there watching Merlin and Alfie to make sure the date goes well.

Bursting through Morgana's chambers, disrupting the peacefulness of the ward's nap, Arthur rummaged through her chests in search of anything to disguise his face. Morgana moans in frustration as she is awakened by the cluttering noises the prince was making.

"What on earth are you looking for?!" Morgana spat, voice still sweet sounding despite her annoyance.

Arthur continued to look through her chests and drawers. "Anything to cover or hide my face. Like a hat or a hood." he replies.

"Well, you could just ask instead of messing up my drawers!" Morgana says. She swings her legs off the side of her bed and grabs the hood placed on the nearest chair.

"Here, take this. The hood was too big for my head anyways so that must definitely mean it would be large enough to hide half of your face."

She hands him the green hood and a bonnet. Needless to say, once the prince tried it on, the combination of tight fitting clothes and the feminine bonnet and hood made him look ridiculous. But the prince couldn't care less, as long as people do not know it's him.

Then, the prince remembered one missing piece of his disguise...if Morgana would like to cooperate.

"I will be needing one more thing by the way and you may not like the idea..." Arthur says.

"What is it?"

"I need a moustache to ensure that they cannot make out my face completely. Or preferably a beard so...I may need some hair."

Morgana runs.

/

/

/

Merlin walks into the tavern finding Alfie in the corner of the room. He smiles brightly at him when they make eye contact. Eerily, the tavern was peaceful.

"Hi, Alfie. Sorry I am late, Arthur has become a perfectionist and took too much effort in making sure I don't look a mess."

Alfie chuckled. "Oh don't worry Merlin, I have just arrived a few moments before you anyways. By the way, you look stunning in gold and black."

Merlin blushed. "Oh thank you, Alfie. And you look as sweet as ever."

The two settled and made their order. Arthur had arranged for the tavern to cook the pair a meal each just this once, and to minimise the amount of rowdy men that entered to make the atmosphere peaceful. Simple bribery was obviously used for this to happen. The servers even brought the pair a scented candle to be placed between them for the extra ambiance. Merlin thought to himself 'Arthur had definitely outdone himself on this'.

As the night goes by, Merlin finds himself enjoying Alfie's company and Alfie returning the same feelings. He had found out that Alfie owns and manages his family farm most of the time. In his spare time, he thoroughly enjoys poetry, a trait in which Merlin also enjoys. As Alfie excuses himself to the restroom, a server walks by Merlin and hands him a note.

 _How is it going and why haven't you two kissed or held hands yet?_

 _-A_

Merlin glances behind him to find a hooded figure with a ridiculously long moustache smiling at him. Merlin, slightly unnerved at the stranger, ignores him and returned to his food.

"Pssssst!"

Merlin turns around again and notice the moustache is gone. The hood was lifted to reveal the grinning prince.

"Arthur what in the hell?!-"

Arthur placed his index finger on the centre of his mouth, a sign to keep quiet. He giggled to himself, acknowledging how ridiculously extra he is. Merlin, slightly unimpressed at Arthur despite his efforts, felt a bit embarrassed knowing Arthur had been watching. He had told some personal things to Alfie, a few embarrassing stories here and there. Now Arthur may have heard.

Alfie returns back to the table with a bottle of wine.

"Oh my, Alfie. How much was that?"

"Don't worry about it. It's on me." Alfie smiles sweetly.

"No I can't let you pay for this yourself!" Merlin pulls out his satchel and offers to pay back the boy but Alfie insists.

As the pair were sipping on their wine, Merlin slightly tipsy from being a lightweight, Alfie decided to finally reveal a few secrets he knew he was not meant to reveal.

"Merlin, how exactly do you perceive your relationship with Arthur?"

Merlin raised an eyebrow. "Why would you ask that?" he asks.

"I was just wondering. You two seemed close, which you are I'm assuming."

Merlin sipped his wine loudly, slightly embarrassed knowing that Arthur could hear everything. As of this moment, he knows his mouth and brain have no filters when under the influence.

"We are servant and prince. Just that I guess. I guess you could say we have become best friends."

Alfie looked unconvinced. "Are you sure?"

"I guess." Merlin's face is turning red. He knows fully well his feelings for Arthur. Alfie was definitely sensing something no one else had noticed. He had no idea how as he thought he had hid it pretty well. Alfie leaned his face closer to Merlin, signaling to whisper in his ear.

"Here's the thing, Merlin. I have been in love before although I have never been on a date. I can tell that Arthur cares dearly for you."  
Merlin laughs a bit. "Of course he does! I've saved his ass more times than I can count!"

Alfie shook his head. "No! Not like that though. I mean, in a way that lovers care for each other."

Merlin choked on his drink. Spluttering. He managed to mutter out a 'what?' in the process.

"I'll let you in on a little secret." Alfie looks up at Merlin in the eyes.

"Before I met you, Arthur says that you have a condition and that in your bucket list, you wanted to have a first date and probably get married. I know that Arthur has been helping you accomplish the rest of the things on your list as evident by this date with me. I think, that the reason why he wants the entire date to be perfect, is because he loves you. And I know he loves you more than as a friend."

Merlin laughed it off. As much as he wanted Arthur, hearing this sounded slightly unrealistic. Arthur seemed one hundred percent hetero. Plus, he is the prince!

"So Arthur loves me, that's why he set me up on a date with you? Hardly makes sense, I'm sorry!"

"No really, he loves you. Do you know what he told me before he got you ready for this date? He told me to make you happy for him. On behalf of him. He loves you so much that he is willing to let you go with me so that you can complete your bucket list. The only question here is if you love him back. Well, do you?"

Alfie eyed Merlin, watching the slightly drunken warlock redden in complexion and slowly nodding his head, overwhelmed by the emotions rushing through him. Emotions of sadness, happiness and relief all at once as tears started to roll down his sunken cheeks.

In a hushed tone, his voice breaking, he whispers "I do."

Alfie smiled at his response. His hands locked with Merlin's as an attempt to help the boy regather his composure.

"Then go to him. Tell him. It should've been him on this date with you, and it should be him who should have you." Alfie encourages.

At this point, Merlin couldn't be happier. He gave Alfie a quick peck on the cheek and thanked him before jumping out of his seat.

Arthur, alarmed at the rate at which Merlin was darting towards him, didn't have enough time to question him as Merlin grabbed his arm and pulled them outside the tavern.

"Merlin! You can't just leave your date!"

"Yes I can! He let me!"

The pair found themselves behind the tavern, where no one was watching. Arthur was surprised with a tight embrace, Merlin's arms snaking around the prince's thick neck and burying his face into his chest.

"Woah, what is all this for?" Arthur exclaimed when suddenly noticing a liquid seeping through the shirt he is wearing. He cupped Merlin's face and noticed the tears on the boy's face.

"Hey, what's wrong? Did he make you cry? I swear to god I will punch that boy-"

"No, Arthur! It's not that." Merlin says, in between tears. "I'm just drunken, in love, and I know that you are in love too! I've been told and I know you do not want to hide it any longer! So please just tell me! I need to hear it from you!"

Arthur grasps Merlin's form. He leans down, eye level to Merlin's. "So it was obvious? Who did you hear it from?"

"From Alfie. Please, is it true?"

"I don't know how to tell you this, Merlin."

"Just tell me! I need to hear it!"

Arthur hesitated. Maybe Merlin already knew and is crying because he's upset that their friendship has been jeopardised by his feelings. The prince mentally prepared himself. The truth had to be let out.

"It's you, Merlin. I love you! There I said it! And I am sorry."

Merlin suddenly pulled the prince's face to meet his. Their noses touched. Merlin, full of emotion, gasped out "I love you too, your highness."

And slowly, Merlin pressed his dry lips onto the prince's softer, moist lips. In their minds, passion, pleasure and pain intertwined with the sweet taste of their own poison lingered as their lips mimicked each others, and their tongues danced with each other. Arthur never thought that this kiss would bring out so many emotions that had been locked inside of him for years. He lifted Merlin's body up into his arms and carried him never breaking the contact between their lips as they let passion control their actions. Merlin broke the kiss, hands tangled in the prince's hair. A few silences were shared between the pair, aware of the sin they had committed. Then out of no where, Arthur began to giggle. Merlin soon followed afterwards.

"Well who would've known, that all these years I had been crushing on you, you were actually crushing on me back!" Arthur exclaims. He brings Merlin back to his own feet to lead towards the horse.

"I know! This is crazy!"

"We've done crazier!"

"Markarth."

"Dragon riding."

Arthur smiles at the memories. "And I guess, this first date and first kiss is ticked off your list."

Merlin returns the smile. "Yes. And I am happy the kiss was with you...although the first date isn't."

"Oh so you don't considered what we had done together before hand as dates?! I am offended!"

"I don't consider Markarth as a date because we could've been completely ravaged by those thieves!"

The two bickered off into the moonlight, just like an old married couple as they rode their way back into the palace.


End file.
